Learning How To Deal With The Darkside
by Louise Brennan
Summary: The story of Jessica dealing with her new responsibilities and being engaged to Lucius. Dedicated to my twin, Zoe.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica rolled over, colliding with something hard and warm. She continued to keep her eyes closed, not wanting to lose the dream of Lucius's arms around her. When she heard a quiet chuckle she opened her eyes.

"Good morning" Lucius smiled down at her. One hand moving too slowly move up and down her back. She lay quietly next to him on the couch, drinking the sight of him in. She let a soft smile play on her lips.

Lucius bent his head down to kiss her, their lips meeting softly. He rolled over so he was lying on top of her. Her hands moved to twine in his hair and one of Lucius's hands slipped down to her waist as the other supported his weight. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging entrance to her mouth she complied immediately. As the soft kiss quickly turned passionate Lucius tore his mouth away from hers, lowering it down to her neck. His fangs softly scratching against the mark he had made the night before, Jessica whimpered. Her fingers tightened in his hair. She could feel him smiling against her neck, enjoying what he was doing to her. She felt his fangs grow even more and waited in anticipation for the moment when they would sink into her skin. She felt the pressure on her neck growing when the door was flung open.

Lucius's leapt up, quickly grabbing a blanket to cover him and standing in front of Jessica.

"What do you want" he thundered at the poor man cowering in the door way.

"The P-p-p-princesses family is w-waiting at the g-gates, wanting entrance to the c-castle." The man managed to stutter out.

Lucius's eyes hardened. "Get out" he ordered. Not needing any prompting the man fled. Lucius turned to Jessica, his eyes softening. "What have you done this time my dear?"

Jessica met his eyes. "I have no idea; I left a note saying where I was going. And why" she smiled cheekily at him. Lucius seemed to clue on to what she was trying to say, he climbed back on to the couch, his mouth lowering back down to the mark on her neck, his fangs growing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding her breath. His fangs punctured her neck easily. Sending shivers down her spine, goose bumps growing on her arms. Her arms tightened around his neck. She clung to him as she felt the blood from her body being drawn into his. When he finally took his mouth away his lips were red, he softly licked her neck where a trickle of blood was making its way down to her collarbone. Jessica pushed Lucius so he fell to the floor. She slowly climbed down onto him. She leaned down to kiss him, tasting the tang of her blood on his lips.

She took her mouth away from his and moved to his neck, the two puncture wounds she had made the night before daring her to reopen them. Her fangs grew; she nipped softly at his neck, teasing him. Sinking her teeth into his neck she felt his warm blood flow through the two small holes, trickling down her throat. She moved against him, feeling complete bliss. When she was finished she bought her mouth away from his neck, staring into his eyes. His eyes were filled with love, lust and power. She kissed him again, their tongues fighting for dominance. They both knew it would be a while until they went down to sort out the mess Jessica had made now.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is set after they came out from their room. I'm not going to write about what else happened in the room, I'm sure you can use your imagination to fill in the blanks._

_p.s I've taken some imaginative improvisation on the rooms in the castle cause they never told us what was actually in it._

Jessica and Lucius made their way down the stairs. Lucius was dressed in the same clothes from yesterday and they had managed to find some jeans and a t-shirt from one of the servants for Jessica to wear. As they walked down, to what Jessica knew would be their first problem they would have to deal with together, she couldn't help her eyes straying over to Lucius. Drinking in the fact that he was still alive. As they were about to enter the throne room's large dark wood doors, Jessica grabbed Lucius's arm. Confused he turned towards her.

"You know I love you, right?" Jessica questioned. Searching his eyes. Lucius smiled, his hand reaching up and cupping her cheek, briefly she leaned into his touch.

"Of course. I love you to." Lucius smiled at her once more before dropping his hand from her cheek and grabbing her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze then let go. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be I spose."

Without another word Lucius put his hands on the doors and flung them open. Striding powerfully into the room. The small group huddled in the corner looked up. Upon seeing who it was they spread out, creating a line. At the middle of the line was Dorin.

He stepped forward to embrace Jessica. "Ahh, Anastasia. I see you are fine. We were quite worried about you when you did not contact us."

Jessica smiled at him. "I'm fine Dorin" she glanced at Lucius "more than fine. But why are you all here. Why not come by yourself"

Dorin looked at the ground. Not meeting her eyes.

"Answer her Dorin" Lucius snapped. His eyes hard and menacing.

"Well, we thought… We thought that when you didn't contact us, the worst had happened" Dorin mumbled.

"But that still doesn't answer why you all came" Jessica's gaze was questioning and Dorin appeared to be squirming under it.

"Well……. Um………."

"Tell her the truth" Lucius's voice thundered through the hall, seeming to take up every crack.

Dorin looked once more at Jessica before his hand reached behind his back. As soon as he moved Lucius's hand shot out and yanked Jessica back, positioning himself between Jessica and her family. Jessica looked up at Lucius. Wondering what had come over him. He didn't look at her though. His eyes remained locked on Dorin.

Dorin removed his hand from behind his back. The object inside it dropping to the ground. Jessica's eyes followed the object as it clattered on the stone floors. Once it had finished moving she identified what it was, her eyes grew wide with fear.

_Cliffy, I know. But I don't know how to finish this just yet._


	3. Chapter 3

_Let's just pretend that the vampires have super speed_

* * *

It seemed as though time had stopped. That world had stopped turning. All eyes in the room had focused on that one thing. The one thing that would seem unsubstantial to any outsider. But all those in the room knew what it was.

There, lying almost harmlessly on the ground was a wooden stake. Its tip newly sharpened. To Jessica it seemed like everything happened within a couple of seconds. Within moments Dorin was surrounded by guards and she was in the corner of the room, Lucius standing directly in front of her.

From what she could see Lucius's eyes had hardened into flashing stones of pure hatred and disgust.

"Take him away and kill him. I don't want to see him again" Lucius's tone was cold, flat and left no room for argument.

"Wait." Jessica couldn't do it. She couldn't see her only connection to her past disappear. She moved so she could see past Lucius. "Let me see him." The guards seemed confused, unsure what to do. "Do it" Jessica snapped, losing patience. The guards rearranged themselves so there was a gap between their ranks. Jessica stared at Dorin, her gaze unblinking.

"Why Dorin?"

"Because I thought they'd killed you. And I wasn't sure that if we came, the same wouldn't happen to the rest of us."

"You were going to kill Lucius." It seemed like Jessica's heart had frozen over. Like all that she knew was untrue.

"NO. I couldn't. I knew how you felt about him from the moment I visited you in America. I bought it as……. Well, insurance. I _never_ meant to use it."

"Why should I believe you?" Lucius's tone was hard and unforgiving. "You came to _my_ home, with that"

"Lucius?" Jessica spoke tentatively. Unsure how he would react. "Lucius. Look at me." Lucius turned, his eyes softening as his eyes met hers. "I think he's telling the truth"

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Because he's like you." Jessica spoke softly, as though speaking to a child. "He did exactly what you would do if put in the same situation." Lucius stared at her; he softly kissed her on the forehead before turning back to the guards.

"Release him" he sighed. Once Dorin was free his gaze focused on him. "It still doesn't explain why you are here."

Dorin's face fell. Quietly, almost inaudibly he spoke. "Our home was burned down. Our servants are already in you kitchens, with their friends from you house hold. But we had nowhere to go." Dorin's eyes flickered over to Jessica. "We came with the hope that you or Anastasia, if she was still alive, might give us a place to stay."

Lucius was quiet. Thinking over the different possibilities. "Alexandru" he shouted, his voice echoing through the empty castle. Within seconds a well built man with black curly hair and piercing blue eyes was in the room.

"You called" Alexandru said, a small smile playing on his lips. Lucius smiled back, Jessica was curious as to who this man was to Lucius and decided to investigate tomorrow.

"Put Dorin and the other elders in the guest wing."

"Yes sir. Good to see you back by the way." Jessica glanced questionably at Lucius; he caught her eye and shook his head subtly.

Once Alexandru had led the others out of the room Lucius slumped against the wall. For the first time Jessica noticed the dark bags under his eyes. She reached up and tried to smooth them away. She stared at him kindly. The throne room was becoming darker as the sun disappeared behind the stunning mountains that Jessica could see through the window, the room obviously placed for its beautiful view.

"When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?" she questioned. He grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"It might have been a while." He mumbled, staring at their entwined hand guiltily.

"Come on then." Taking his hand she wrapped her arm around his waist and put his around her shoulders. Together, they made their way up the stairs and Lucius directed them down the hall.

Upon opening the door Lucius motioned to, Jessica revealed a beautiful master bedroom, complete with four poster bed and a fire roaring in the fireplace. The room was warm and made the both of them even drowsier than they already were. Quickly Lucius stripped down to his boxers and Jessica rummaged in the draws to find something to wear. Coming up with only an over sized t-shirt of Lucius's. Slipping it on she moved over to the bed and slipped in beside him. Snuggling into his chest he wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at him, the last thing she saw was his eyes closed and a soft smile playing on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica woke up, rolling over she gazed at the man sleeping peacefully beside her. She looked beyond him and saw the sun beginning to rise through the grand cathedral windows. She lay there quietly for a moment or two, but then her stomach rumbled and she was reminded that she hadn't had anything since breakfast yesterday.

Quietly she slipped out of the bed, getting dressed in the pair of jeans and plain black t-shirt that had been laid out for her. As she opened the door she sneaked once last glance at Lucius, smiling gently when she saw the boyish innocence in his sleeping face. Following her nose she made her way down to the kitchens, finally pushing through an old worn wooden door.

As soon as she got through the door her senses were assaulted. The room was bright and colourful with the smell of warm bread, and so warm. She made her way over to where other girls appeared to be having breakfast. As she sat down next to them the cook bustled over and set some tomato soup and bread in front of her.

One of the girls turned to her, she stuck out her hand. "Nicola, you are?"

"Jessica" she replied, smiling at the openly friendly girl. She had dark brown hair with reddish tinges, her eyes were huge and the colour of bottle green glass.

"You must be one of the new girls." Nicola stated, obviously assuming that Jessica was one of the servants that had come from her family's castle when it burnt down.

Jessica smiled, glad for not having attracted and extra attention. "Yeah, I am"

"Cool, well you can stick with me today; we've got dusting to do."

Nicola led the way out of the kitchen and they made their way through the maze of the castle.

"So where are we dusting?" Jessica asked.

"We're doing the dining room. Be warned, it's HUGE."

As they walked through the grand arch set in the stone walls. The room seemed to stretch into the sky. The ceiling was so high. Two chandlers hung from the ceiling and thick rosewood beams stretched from wall to wall. There was a long dark wood table that took up the majority of the room. But what caught Jessica's eye was the small, almost hidden door, which was next to the fire place.

She tugged on Nicola's arm. "What's that door there?" She pointed at the door that had caught her attention.

"That leads to the reading room. We have to dust in there, after." She threw a dusting cloth at Jessica. "Let's get started."


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica quickly discovered that Nicola was a happy, fast worker. She was constantly humming a tune that seemed like a mix between a folk dance and a lullaby. They quickly dusted the grand table and moved over to the fire place. Taking down one of the photos that were lined up along the mantle she recognized her parents. She turned to Nicola, holding the photo aloft.

"Why is this here? I thought there was still some animosity between the families?"

Nicola smiled to herself. "Mister Lucius put that there." The smile turned into an all knowing smile."That boy is head over heels for the Princess."

Jessica quickly looked at the ground, not wanting her blush to give her away. "How do you know?"

"Well….. and you didn't hear this from me" Jessica quickly shook her head, wanting Nicola to continue. "Ever since Mister Lucius came back from America he hasn't quite been himself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well first it was like he was in a depression, he wouldn't talk to anyone but Alexandru" Nicola blushed gently as she spoke her name.

_Hmmm, well that's something I want to find out about_ Jessica thought.

"Anyway" Nicola continued. "He was completely lost, he wasn't sleeping, he was barely eating and he wasn't even yelling" Nicola seemed thoroughly disturbed by this thought. "Then everything changed."

"When?" Jessica asked.

"It was when the Princess came to visit us. As soon as she left he seemed to snap out of whatever it was he was in. He started ordering us around like usual, but this time it was like there was this softness to him. That's why we're dusting everything. I think he wants everything to be perfect for her." Nicola looked at Jessica, as if studying her reaction. "That's why the photo is there; I think he wants her to feel at home."

With that Nicola seemed to have finished talking so they both carried on dusting, Jessica examining each photo as she took it down, trying to commit Lucius's family to memory. As soon as they finished dusting the dining room Nicola motioned towards the small bleached door. They continued through the door.

Jessica gasped. She'd never seen a more beautiful room. The book shelves reached the ceiling, covering the walls. The room was circular in shape, with windows between each book shelf on one side. The windows were huge glass planes, the frames white washed. On the opposite side of the room there was a fire place, with a pale wood mantle and a white tiled base. Sitting before the fire place was two plush arm chairs with a table between them. The entire room gave off a comfy feel, as though it was welcoming Jessica.

_I think I'm going to like this room._

Nicola spoke, breaking the silence. "We have to take down all the books and dust both them and the bookshelves before replacing the books. Then we move onto the mantle and the table, and then we'll need to sweep out the hearth."

Jessica gave a quick scan, mentally calculating as she went. "But, there must be over five hundred books in here" she stammered.

"Yup" Nicola said. "And we'll defiantly need a ladder to get to the top shelves."

"Let's get started then."

Nicola tackled the half of the room with the windows, while Jessica got to work on the half of the room with the fire place. Jessica had managed to dust off the bottom five shelves on the four book shelves that were on her side when she could no longer reach. She looked over at Nicola and found that Nicola was having the same problem.

Nicola grinned at Jessica "I'll go get a ladder."

Once Nicola had left the room Jessica wandered over to the mantle, thinking she could get a start on dusting that while Nicola fetched the ladder. Just like the dining room, the mantle was filled with photos. But these photos were different, more personal. There was one of Lucius's parents, their arms wrapped around each other, smiling. One of Lucius as a baby, his arms out stretched to whoever was taking the photo. Ones of Lucius's family, all smiling, all together. And right at the end, new to the mantle. Was one of Jessica and Lucius. It had been taken during their happy period when Lucius was in America, they were sitting on the steps of her parent's house, Jessica's head was leaning on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her waist. The photo had been taken as they were staring into each other's eyes, blissfully unaware of who was taking the photo.

Smiling, Jessica began to work on dusting the photos and the mantle, taking care not to drop any of them.

She'd just finished the last of the photos when she heard the door open again.

Turning she said "I've just finished the mantle, one last thing for us to dust aye Nicola."

"I'm not Nicola, a familiar voice said"

Jessica gasped and swung around.

There, standing in the open door way was Lucius.

"Lucius!" She ran into his out stretched arms, wrapping hers around his neck. "I thought you were still asleep."

He smiled. "I just woke up."

"How'd you find me?"

"I figured you'd want to be doing something, so I went to the kitchens and asked for a 'Jessica'. They told me you were working with Nicola, dusting the dining room. When you weren't in there I figured you'd be in here. And here you are."

Jessica smiled at him. "I'm glad you came and found me"

She moved her head up and kissed him, their soft lips moving against each other. Lucius licked her bottom lip. She gasped and he took the opportunity to slide her tongue into her mouth, their tongues dancing. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She knew where this was going, but she didn't think she had the will power to stop him.

He'd backed her against the wall, his lips moving from her mouth to kiss slowly down her neck. Coming to rest once again on the bite marks.

"Lucius" she gasped. When he didn't stop she tried again. "Lucius" a little stronger this time.

"Mmmmmmm" he said, not taking his lips from her throat.

"We should stop"

"I know, but I don't want to."

"Neither do I, but Nicola will be back soon."

Lucius seemed to think this a fair argument. He kissed her once more softly on the lips before letting her slide down so she was facing him. He was just about to step away from her when the door swung open for the second time.

This time it really was Nicola. She glanced between Jessica, her face flushed and her lips slightly swollen. To Lucius, his lips in similar state to Jessica but calm and collected.

Her eyes darted back and forth once more.

"Oh." She managed to say in a small voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N- Lucius used to be really mean, that's why Nicola is afraid of his reaction in this chapter.**

_This time it really was Nicola. She glanced between Jessica, her face flushed and her lips slightly swollen. To Lucius, his lips in similar state to Jessica but calm and collected._

_Her eyes darted back and forth once more. _

"_Oh." She managed to say in a small voice._

"Nicola!" Jessica cried. Nicola just stood there, the colour slowly draining from her face. "I can explain-"

But Nicola cut her off. "You're Anastasia, Princess Anastasia."

"Well, yes. But-"

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea, please forgive me." Nicola's knees seemed to give way at that point.

"Nicola." Jessica cried, rushing forward to her new friend's side. But Nicola wasn't looking at Jessica, she was staring straight at Lucius, her eyes never moving from him.

"Nicola….. Nicola!" Jessica put her hands on either side of Nicola's face, forcing her to look at Jessica. "It's not your fault. _I _tricked _you._ My actions are mine alone. Do you understand that?"

Timidly Nicola nodded, gaining some colour back in her cheeks. Jessica glanced over her shoulder at Lucius, begging him to understand what she was trying to say.

He appeared to get it. "Well… Um. I'll just.. Um. Go" he awkwardly managed to say. He glanced once more at Jessica, as if asking her whether this was what she really wanted. Jessica subtly nodded her head and Lucius, needing no more encouragement, turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Once he was gone Jessica turned back to Nicola, who seemed to be much more confident now that Lucius was gone.

"What was all that about?"

"Not too long ago Mister Lucius was a very different man. He dished out punishments like he had no consciousness. After he came back from America, back from you I spose, he had changed. He cared about the staff, gave us better wages, and has started improving our living quarters. But when I came in here and he looked at me it was like I could see part of the old Lucius in his eyes."

Jessica looked at her smiling. "I think that was partially because of the direction we were going before you came back."

Nicola seemed a bit relieved at this. But then frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me who you really were?"

"If I had, would you let me work like this?"

Nicola seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Well, no."

"Exactly, I want to earn my keep, I want to help. I knew only Uncle Dorin and Lucius knew that I went by the name 'Jessica', so I decided to use it." Jessica searched Nicola's eyes for any sign that she understood what Jessica was trying to say. "Please promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise, but you know it's going to get out sooner rather than later."

"Yes, but I'd rather get to know everyone as 'Jessica' rather than Princess Anastasia."

Nicola seemed to consider her argument. Finally she nodded. "Let's get back to work."

Later that day, after they had finished dusting the reading room, and after many questions from Nicola about what America was like and even more questions about Lucius, they sat down at the huge kitchen table for dinner. Jessica had been able to get away with this because Lucius was running errands in town.

They had just received their dinner of roast chicken with roast potatoes and veggies, when a tall, graceful girl with jet black long hair and black eyes made her way over to them.

"Looks like you've finally made a friend. Isn't that sweet." The girls tone was patronizing and sarcastic. The hairs on the back of Jessica's neck bristled, she felt her fangs grow ever so slightly, grazing softly against her gums.

"Who the hell are you." The girl addressed Jessica, taking in her dust covered jeans and her tangled hair.

"I'm Jessica." Jessica held out her hand, trying her best to be polite to this bitchy girl.

"Mmm-hmm." The girl's eyes swept once more over Jessica before turning back to Nicola. "I hear you were in charge of the reading room today."

"Yes. And?"

"I also heard that Lucius was there, what did he want?"

Nicola's eyes jumped nervously to Jessica. Jessica sat very still, her eyes pleading with Nicola to keep her secret. Nicola squared her shoulders and stuck out her chin. "I have no idea."

"Sure….." the girl drawled. "I spose I'll just have to ask Alexandru, he and Lucius tell each other everything. Goodbye."

With that the girl swept off. Her hair flowing ever so slightly behind her. Jessica let out a breath and turned to Nicola.

"Who the Hell was that?!"

"That was Mika. She thinks she owns the place. No one likes her, when she first came here she stole Belle's boyfriend, but then dumped him as soon as she found out about Alexandru. She wants power and who better than Alexandru, the only man who Lucius really trusts, to give it to her." Nicola spat bitterly.

"Well I can see that myself. I'm going to have a word to Lucius about her. She needs to be pulled into line, especially seeing as far as I'm concerned Alexandru is yours."

Nicola gasped. "How can you possibly know that."

Jessica stared at Nicola, trying to figure out how to tell her this. Sje decided on the truth. "When I was in America, before I came over but after Lucius had made me belive that he was dead, I did some reading. I found out some interesting stuff too. Did you know that every vampire born has a partner, a balance to their soul. Some don't know this. Lucius and I do, now at least. My parents knew, so did his. And judging by the fact that you blushed when you talked about him this morning and you sounded bitter when you told me that Mika was with him, you know exactly who Alexandru is to you. But now the real question is, does he know who you are to him?."


	7. Chapter 7

_Please have a little patience with me. In this chapter I'm going to explain Nicola's story, and who Alexandru is in relation to both Nicola and Lucius. I promise the next chapter will be pure Lucius-Jessica fluff._

Nicola looked at the table. "No." She said eventually. "My mother was the one that first told me the stories of the vampires of two halves. The ones that find their true soul mate. When I came here I saw Lucius's parents. How, that to each other, they were their whole world. So I did what you did, I went through all the relating books in the library in my spare time. I must have spent hours in that room."

She paused and was silent for a few minutes.

"And then I saw him. He was in the library too. But he was there for work, fixing the chandlers at the time." She smiled. "He just kept coming back, for every job he finished there was a new job. Eventually I got up the courage to go and talk to him. His name was Alexandru."

Jessica looked at Nicola. "I know I asked you for your story. But really. Who is Alexandru? He's everywhere, he was there when I first arrived, he seems to have a _very _strong bond with Lucius and he's got that power hungry bitch leeched onto him. Who is he?"

Nicola looked surprised. "Of all the things I thought Alexandru's story would be the first that Lucius would tell you."

"Not helpful."

"Okay. Alexandru was raised with Lucius. They were born on the same date, at the same time. With about a minutes difference. Throughout their childhood they were inseparable, or so I've been told by the older staff. Lucius's parents wanted Lucius to have at least one person, so they included him in all of Lucius's lessons. From schooling to horses. And when Lucius's parents died, Alexandru was the one that Lucius relied on, he depended on him. And Alexandru rose above what anyone thought. Because of this, and what recently happened with the rest of the Vladescu tribe, Alexandru has, apart from you, become the only one that Lucius can trust. Alexandru has become Lucius's right hand man for everything. And it is written, legally and informally, that in the absence of you and Lucius, Alexandru takes over."

Jessica sat quietly, absorbing this information. She knew she had to talk to Lucius, soon.

Taking a deep breath she turned to Nicola. "Right. Now tell me how you meet."

Nicola turned a deep red this time. "Well after I approached him, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He consumed every thought, and took over my dreams. I knew the signs; I knew he was my other half. But I said nothing. I was too afraid that, despite what the books said, that he wouldn't want me. So I waited for him to take the first move. It took about a month but he finally asked me out to dinner on the town, on one of our very few corresponding free nights. For about two months we were blissfully happy. But then that bitch Mika noticed what he was to Lucius and made her move. He couldn't resist her, no male, except for those who have already realized who their true halves are, could."

Jessica gazed at her new and only friend in this strange castle. She felt truly sorry for Nicola that she wasn't able to have what she and Lucius had. But she couldn't say anything. No words came to mind that would possibly help Nicola. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Jessica smiled at her friend sympathetically, and turned to leave. Leaving Nicola in lost deep in her thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

_The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Jessica smiled at her friend sympathetically, and turned to leave. Leaving Nicola in lost deep in her thoughts._

Jessica wandered slowly up the stairs, for the first time taking in the art that hung from the walls. There were tapestries and oil canvases lining the walls. Most were beautiful, with scenes of ancient times. But many were dark and gruesome. Making the halls seem even darker.

_We defiantly need more colour around this place, everything is so heavy and dark ._Jessica thought.

She pushed open the wooden door to the bedroom. It was cold, even though it was the middle of spring. Maybe she could get someone to come up and light the fire for her, but then it would give her away. She sighed heavily and headed to the bathroom to grab a shower before she went to bed.

She'd crossed half the room when something shifted in the shadows on the other side of the room.

"Who's there?" She asked timidly.

"Honestly Jessica, do you think the guards would let anyone dangerous into the castle, let alone our room?" Lucius stepped out of the shadows, a smirk placed delicately on his lips and his eyes shining with amusement.

"Lucius!" Jessica launched herself at Lucius. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Without hesitating she kissed him. The kiss was soft and comforting, like a hot chocolate sweet on your lips. She pulled her head back. "I thought you weren't back till later?"

"And let you go to sleep all by yourself when you've only been here a day? No, I don't think so. I explained why I couldn't stay long and headed back."

"Well….. Now that you're here, do you want to start the fire? I don't know how and I don't want to give myself away to the staff just yet."

"Of course, my Princess."

He gently put her down on the couch in front of the fire, and moved over to start it. She watched as he concentrated on gathering the kindling and paper, forming them for the best possible result. Once he had the flames going, he gently put on two large logs, careful not to smother the small flames.

Making his way back over to Jessica he stopped just in front of the couch, gazing at her softly. "You know the light of the fire makes you look even more beautiful." He stated.

Jessica looked down, not wanting him to see her blush. She felt his hand on her face. He lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

"Jessica, you are beautiful. Don't ever doubt that." Upon saying that he leaned down to kiss her, kneeling on the ground so he could be the same height as her. Like before the kiss was soft and filled with tenderness. But there was something else, something that made the kiss sharper, more urgent.

Jessica once more pulled away softly. "Lucius." She said. "Are you alright?"

He looked at her, his eyes filled with love. "I'm nervous." He admitted.

"About what." Jessica was confused, what could someone like Lucius ever have to be nervous about.

"I'm nervous about how you'll react."

"React to what." Jessica smiled at him, how could she ever be anything but happy with him?

"About this." He reached into his pocket. Pulling out a small black box. Jessica's hands flew to her mouth.

"Is that… Is that what I think it is?"

Lucius only smiled at her. He opened the box; there nestled in the black velvet was an engagement ring. It was beautiful, the ring was pure silver. There were three gems set into it. The middle was a large diamond, on either side two medium sized rubies. **A.N Link on profile.**

"It's beautiful." Jessica breathed.

"Anastasia 'Jessica' Dragomir. Will you do me the honour of marring me?"

Jessica threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Lucius drew away. "Is that a yes then?"

"No." Lucius's face fell.

"Did I do something. I can ask you again, maybe at a different –"

Jessica cut him off, putting a finger on his lips. "It's not a 'yes'. It's an 'OF COURSE'".

Jessica kissed him again. This time the kiss was passionate. Lucius pushed her back into the couch, their tongues dancing. Lucius's hands slipped down to her waist. One following her right arm that was placed lightly on his chest. Pulling away he took her hand and slid the ring onto it.

It fit perfectly. "It was my mother's." Lucius said. "I thought it might bring us some luck."

He leaned forward and kissed her again. Standing up this time and sweeping her into his arms. Carrying her over to the bed bridal style.

"And don't worry about being tired tomorrow morning. I've given the staff the day off, so we can stay up all night." Lucius said suggestively.

"Are you saying you knew I was going to say yes?"

"I had a feeling you would after the way you reacted when you saw me in the reading room."

"Well I'm glad you guessed. I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

_I think we can all gather what happened during the night……._

When Jessica woke up it was well past sunrise. Rolling onto her side she saw Lucius looking at her.

"Good morning." Jessica smiled up at him. As she reached up a hand to run it through his hair the sunlight caught the ring, sending the light dancing. "Oh. For a moment there I thought it was a dream."

Lucius smiled. "No dream my Princess, or well soon-to-be Queen, I spose." He lent down to softly kiss her, his lips lingering momentarily on hers before pulling away.

"Ngh." Jessica mumbled and pulled his face back down to hers. This time this kiss was passionate. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging entrance. She quickly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slide in, and moved hers to join his. Her hands moved from his face so that one was twined in his hair and the other was tracing patterns on his back. Lucius moved one hand down to rest lightly on the top of her thigh, near her hip, the other he slid under her arm. Quickly he flipped them over so that she was lying on top of him.

Moving his hands to rest on the small of her back he pulled away gently.

"Not that I don't want to continue. It's just that I'm quite hungry."

Jessica smiled. "Why didn't you just say so? Besides, I'm hungry too."

Jessica moved her legs and sat up so she was straddling him. Pulling him up too, she moved her hair to one side of her neck and bent her head to the side. Offering her neck to him. Not needing any more motivation, he moved his mouth to her neck. He kissed her neck softly before plunging his fangs into her. Jessica gasped and moved against him, her own fangs growing as she did so. As he bit down harder she moaned, her fingers tightening in his hair and her legs wrapping around his waist. She waited until he had drunk his full, pulling his fangs slowly out of her neck and licking away the remaining blood.

Jessica smiled evilly. "My turn."

She moved her lips to his jaw, kissing the line of his jaw and throat softly before coming to rest just above his collar bone. With no hesitation her fangs grew. Biting down softly at first to break the skin and then pushing them in fast, she felt Lucius stiffen against her. She felt the blood begin to flow down her throat, the tangy, sweet taste melting her from the inside out. Wanting to taste more of him, she bit down hard; she felt rather than heard Lucius moan her name. The vibrations from his throat playing gently on her fangs. Feeling full, she slowly released her hold on Lucius's throat. Her fangs sliding back into her gums. Kissing the point on his neck where she had bitten him, she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Now." She said. Moving further up his lap. "Where were we?"

_Much later (hint hint)._

Jessica was lying on Lucius chest. Drifting between consciousness and sleep. Lucius hands were rubbing gently up and down her back. _This has to be heaven _Jessica thought.

"Oh." She said, sitting up suddenly. "I can't believe I forgot."

"Forgot what, love?" Lucius asked. Enjoying the fact that he had distracted her enough to forget something.

"I forgot about Nicola." Jessica frowned. "Lucius………………."

Lucius didn't like the sound of her tone, it seemed anxious, scared almost."What? What is it? Did someone hurt you?"

Jessica smiled, she enjoyed seeing the protective side of him come out every once in a while.

"Lucius. I want Mika gone."

Lucius visible swallowed. "Um, I'm not sure if I can…."

"Because of Alexandru right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Lucius. Do you even know who Nicola is?"

"She's Alexandru's ex."

"Do you know who she really is?"

Lucius sighed. "She's Alexandru's other half. I know, and I've tried explaining this to him. But vampires will be vampires and most are still set in the belief that love between vampires doesn't exist. Not to mention the fact that Mika has him wrapped around her little figure."

"Lucius, Nicola told me that in the absence of you or me, Alexandru takes over. This, therefore, means that Mika is in charge. I do not feel safe living in a place where your best friends 'girl friend' is more power hungry than your uncle. If don't feel safe, and I'm going to be Queen soon, how on the earth do you think your staff feel?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Let me sum it up for you. Mika stole one girl's partner, before realizing that Alexandru had more power. As soon as she did, she stole him from Nicola _his other half_. The staff as a whole hates her, and because Alexandru won't hear one bad word against her, which means that you won't either, they are stuck with her."

"I don't know what I can do, you're asking me to hurt my best friend."

"I'll make this simple for you. And I hate doing this to you. But I can't live in a place where my only friend and all of the staff feel threatened. So it's simple Lucius. Either she goes or I do."


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: By the way, Mika hasn't been bitten. Just for those of you wondering by the end of the chapter.**

_I'll make this simple for you. And I hate doing this to you. But I can't live in a place where my only friend and all of the staff feel threatened. So it's simple Lucius. Either she goes or I do._

Lucius looked at her. "Maybe you'll be able to handle being a head vampire after all."

"What do you mean?" Jessica was confused. "I thought you'd hate me or something."

"How could I ever hate you? You're my everything." Lucius cocked his head to the side. "I'll get rid of Mika. I just don't know how to explain it to Alexandru. He doesn't understand the vampire halves thing."

"But he does get love?"

"Yes, he understands that. I'll try Jess, but not at the expense of losing my best friend."

"That's alright I spose."

"Okay. I'll go talk to Alexandru now. I'll come back once I'm done."

"Um, if you're going, can I go down to the kitchens and find Nicola, I want to tell her our news." Jessica ran the hand with her ring on it through her hair dramatically.

"Sure. Just be careful."

"Always am."

_Down in the kitchens._

"Nicola… Nicola?"

One of the chefs came over to her. "She's in her quarters right now sweetie. Do you know how to get there?"

"Um, no. Not really. I'm new."

"That's alright. I'm turning in for the night anyway; I'll show you on my way."

Jessica smiled, thanking the chef silently. They walked out the side door of the kitchen. This part of the castle was welcoming and warm. Torches were hung on the bright walls and the stone floors were lined with dark red rugs, old and worn from so many feet trampling over them.

"Do you think these carpets will ever be replaced?" Jessica asked the chef.

"No, not really dear. Sometimes in the past they've been replaced, but the general consensus around here is that these old carpets are here to stay. They always come back."

They carried on walking down the corridor, the only picture on the walls were group pictures of the staff. Some black and white, others paintings. The newest in full colour, the smiling faces staring at the camera.

"How long have you worked here?"

"Far too long my dear. It must have been at least a century. I've seen masters and mistresses come and go. I was here when they first made the treaty between Mister Lucius and Princess Anastasia."

"If you don't mind me asking. Why does everyone call the Prince: Mister Lucius, but the Princess: Princess?"

"Oh, that's a long story." The chef smiled fondly. "When Mister Lucius was young his father was the Prince, his mother the Princess. To avoid confusion we used to call him the little Prince. We carried on calling him that for a very long time. Until he went to America in fact. But when he came back from America he was a changed man. If I ever meet the Princess I'll thank her on bend and knees. Before he went away, Mister Lucius was cold and haughty. He never smiled, he barely spoke. But when he came back he was happy. He started talking to us, improved our living quarters. But most importantly the pride was gone. He wouldn't let us call him 'Prince' anymore. Demanded that, if anything, it had to be 'Mister'. He's a changed man dear. And the Princess, as far as all of us know, is the reason."

By the time the chef had finished talking they had reached the end of the corridor.

"It's just through the door dear. Nicola's is the last bed."

"Thank you…. I never got your name."

"Barbra, dear. Just Barbra."

"Thank you Barbra."

"You're welcome dear, now along with you. I'm sure it will do Nicola some good to see someone."

Jessica pushed open the old door. Making her way silently down the rows of beds, careful not to wake any that might be sleeping. Once she reached the end of the row she saw Nicola. She was sitting on her bed reading.

"What are you reading?" Jessica asked.

Nicola looked up, startled. "Jessica." She smiled, obviously relieved. "I'm reading Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. A guilty pleasure."

Jessica flopped down on the bed. Lying on her back to look at Nicola.

"Guess what!?"

"What."

"He asked me."

"Asked you to what exactly?"

Jessica held up her hand, making sure that the ring caught the light from the torch that was hung on the wall close by them. Nicola looked at her hand, to Jessica, who had a big grin on her face, back to the ring again. Then, as quietly as possible she squealed.

"Oh my god, oh my god. He asked you to _marry _him?"

"Yup."

"Does that mean, he's you know….. Bitten you."

Jessica smiled. Knowing this question would come up. Looking around for anyone watching, she lifted up her hair, showing the side of her neck that had been most recently bitten.

"First night I wash here actually."

Nicola squealed again. "Do I get to be maid of honour?"

"Yes, of course. I'm going to ask for the day off for the both of us soon-ish and we can go dress shopping."

Nicola nodded reverently. "We'll just have to keep it from-"

"Some one bit _you_?" A haughty voice said from somewhere behind them. Jessica recognized the voice but couldn't quite place it. Until she saw the lights go out in Nicola's eyes.

"Mika." Jessica said, more of a statement than a question. Nicola nodded once, confirming what Jessica had said. Taking a deep breath she turned around.

"Mika." Jessica said again, in form of greeting.

"Like I said. Someone bit_ you_?"

"Yes. Why does that matter to you?"

"Because there are limited males in this place, and almost all of them are taken. And because there has been no gossip about anyone which means that whoever bit you was a secretive person. And the only secretive person that comes to mind is Alexandru. So, my question is, did you get Alexandru to bite you?"

"No, why the hell would I do that? Besides, he belongs to Nicola." Jessica smirked at the enraged look on Mika's face.

"How dare you. You slut."

Mika's hand seemed to come out of nowhere, striking Jessica so hard she came off the bed. Clutching at her face Jessica felt tears forming in her eyes. Before she could get up Mika went to hit her again. Jessica could see her hand coming and she knew there was nothing she or anyone could do about it. She took her hand away from her face, attempting to put her arms over her head to shield herself. But Mika was too fast. Her hand caught her on the same side she'd hit before. But this time higher up on her face. Across her eye and her upper cheek bone. Jessica couldn't stop the tears this time. Her face felt like it was on fire.

Mika looked at Jessica."You're pathetic." With that she turned to Nicola. "And you better make sure your 'friend' learns who's in charge around here." She turned on her heel and walked away.

Nicola quickly slid of the bed and wrapped her arms around Jessica, attempting to calm her down. Realizing only one person was going to help in this situation she wrapped one of Jessica's arms around her shoulder. Keeping one of her own around Jessica's waist while using the other to make sure Jessica's arm didn't slip form around her shoulders.

"Come on." She said quietly, making sure no one else could hear them. "Let's go find Lucius."


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica stumbled down the corridor, barely anything. The only thing keeping her upright was Nicola. All she wanted to do was break down and cry. But she knew she had to be strong until she got to Lucius._ I can break down then_ Jessica thought.

As they pushed through the door connecting the kitchen to the corridor Nicola glanced down at Jessica.

"Shit." Was all she could manage. Jessica's left cheek had gone a deep purple-blue already, along with her left eye. Her eyebrow was the same colour, fading into yellow-green. The eye itself had blood clots and was slightly yellowish in colour. Yellowy fingers seemed to be reaching across Jessica's face, towards her nose and chin. Her lips were wobbling as Jessica attempted to keep it together.

A small whimper passed her lips. Nicola readjusted her grip on Jessica's arm, making sure she had a firm grip before they made their way up the stairs.

"Come on. Almost there." Nicola's words seemed to have some affect on Jessica as they began moving at a marginally faster pace. When they reached the top of the stairs Nicola moved her head so she was looking at Jessica .

"I know it hurts to talk. But you have to tell me where Lucius is."

"In the study." Jessica managed to gasp out. Whimpering slightly as the movement her lips made moved her cheek.

"Okay. We can do this. Come on Jessica."

Walking down the hallway the girls could here muffled shouting coming from the study door. As they got closer some of the words became clear.

"I'm not going to get rid of her biased on what the _staff_ think!"

"It's not just the staff. Its Jessica as well. She's scared and this is supposed to be her home!"

"What about me. This is supposed to be my home too!"

Before they could hear Lucius's answer Nicola pushed down on the handle and the door swung open. Lucius turned towards the door with livid eyes, probably ready to shout at whoever was interrupting.

But when he saw Jessica his face lost all colour. Within a few strides he was at her side. He picked her up like he would a small child, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Jessica clung to him as she let out what she had been holding in since they left the staff living quarters. Lucius rubbed her back softly as he turned to Nicola, his eyes hard.

"Shut the door."

Unsure what was coming Nicola quickly complied. Shutting the study door as quietly as possible. Turning back to Lucius she was scared from what she saw. It was as if the old Lucius was back. His eyes were hard, his lips were a straight line and there was no colour in his face.

He spoke slowly and softly, each word like ice. "What the fuck happened Nicola?"

Nicola trembled, afraid of what was yet to come. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped her. Jes-I mean the Princess shouldn't have been there in the first place. She only came to talk to me. If I had-."

Lucius held up his hand. Cutting her off. "Nicola." He said a little softer this time. "I know it wasn't your fault. Just tell me what happened."

Nicola backed up against the door. Ready to run should anything happen. Then she uttered one word. "Mika."

The effect was instant. It was though Lucius's face, void of emotion until now, suddenly came to life. His eyes sparked with fury and his pale face turned slightly red. He turned slowly to Alexandru. Looking at him in all his fury over Jessica's shoulder.

When he spoke it was in a tone that left no room for argument. "She's gone."

Alexandru looked even afraid as Nicola felt. "I know how you're feeling but-."

"No you don't. You don't believe in love. Remember?" Lucius looked like hell itself. "You have no idea how I'm feeling. Right now I would like nothing better than to drive a stake through her heart and watch her turn to dust. But because you're my best friend and you have 'feelings' for her, I won't. But she is gone. She will not step another foot in this castle again. And if she is not gone from the castle by morning I will throw her out myself."

Alexandru look at the ground. Resigned to what had and would happen.

He moved to leave, standing in front of Nicola, waiting for her to move so he could get out the door. Once Nicola had moved to the side he opened the door.

As he was leaving he turned. "I am sorry. Lucius."

"You're my best friend. I forgive you. But her. Her I will _never_ forgive."

Once Alexandru had gone Lucius turned to Nicola.

"Go and stay with Barbra tonight. I know she has s spare bed and a soft spot for you and I don't want you going back to the staff quarters until Mika is gone. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mister Lucius. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Once Nicola left Lucius sunk down onto the couch. Exhausted from what had just happened. Jessica still clung to him, crying softly into his neck.

"Don't worry. She'll never touch you again." Lucius soothed, rubbing circles on her back. Jessica's breathing started to settle down, evening out. "I love you." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"I love you too." Jessica whispered before falling asleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: this is going to be mainly third person but kind of told from Jessica's perspective.**

Lucius looked down at Jessica. Her cheek was now a black blue colour and her eye the same purple-blue from last night.

He sighed, Jessica had been having nightmare all night. As if on que her eye lids started fluttering, a small gasp passing her slightly open lips.

"No. Don't." She whimpered.

Lucius softly shook her shoulder to wake her up. She came to with a start, her pupils dilated with fear and her lips quivering.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here." Lucius wrapped his arm around her, pulling Jessica to his chest. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Lucius heard Jessica whisper something.

"What was that love?"

"I'd like to go down to the kitchens. Please?" Jessica whispered. Trying to move her lips as little as possible.

"Of course you can. But first, do you remember when I was trampled by the horse?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what I had to make me better?"

Jessica only nodded this time, not wanting to move her face.

Lucius lifted his wrist to his mouth. Growing his fangs, he bit into his wrist, causing blood to flow from the small pricks. Tilting Jessica's head back and supporting her head with one hand, he held his write over her mouth, letting the blood drip into her mouth. The effect was instant. The bruise on her cheek faded from black to purple-blue and the one around her eye faded towards yellow.

Taking his hand away from her mouth, Lucius licked the remaining blood away.

"Thank you." Jessica whispered.

"No problem love. Now let's get you dressed."

Lucius pulled Jessica up from the bed. Helping her to exchange her pj's (that he dressed her in the night before) for a clean cotton t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Once that was done he helped her stand up.

"I've got Alexandru working in the kitchens as well today, if anything happens. You can trust him; he's one of the few people that either of us_ can_ trust."

Jessica nodded. Her face still stiff and sore.

"I'll be working in the reading room today, so I'm not far away should you need me." Lucius looked at her, as if evaluating her ability to move. "Can you get down to the kitchens by yourself or do you want me to call Nicola?"

"I want to try myself."

"Okay. But I'm going to follow at a safe distance."

Jessica nodded her agreement and made her way to the door. Pushing it open, she squared her shoulders and a determined glint appeared in her eyes. Lucius watched her go. Counting to thirty before following her.

When Jessica got to the kitchen Barbra took one look at her and gave her the day off. Lowering herself into a chair close to the stove Jessica watched as Barbra prepared the ingredients needed for lunch. She sat there quietly. Trapped in her own thoughts, when the chair beside her was pulled out and someone sat down.

"I'm sorry, Jessica." Jessica looked up, startled. Sitting beside her was Alexandru. "I had no idea that Mika was like that. When I asked her about it last night, she didn't even deny what she did to you. If anything she took pride in what she had done."

Jessica looked at him. Her eyes seeming to go straight through him. Judging him, almost. After what seemed like a life time she looked away.

"It's alright." She said quietly. Sometimes we are blinded by our prejudices. "How you acted was similar to how I acted at first. I didn't want to admit that _he_ was the one for me. So, instead, I attempted to stay with the person who I thought was the one. But in the end I ended up in the same position you're in now."

"What position?"

"I'm not thick you know. I've seen the way you glance at Nicola when you think no one else is looking. You look at her like a starving man sat before a banquet. But now that you've screwed up so bad with Mika you're wondering if anything you ever say or do will get her back to you. Am I right?"

"Yes." Alexandru sighed. "How did you do it? How did you convince-." Alexandru glanced at Barbra who was listening intently to their conversation "him that you loved him?"

"I told him the truth." Jessica said simply. "Nicola is in the dining room, she's helping to polish the chandlers. Go and talk to her Alexandru. You might surprise yourself."

Alexandru stood up to leave. Glancing between Jessica and the door.

"Go." She said, half smiling. "I'm not going anywhere."

Alexandru smiled in return and walked swiftly out the door.

"Cup of tea dear?" Barbra asked.

"Yes please." Barbra set the steaming mug down in front of her. Jessica cupped her hands around it, feeling the warmth of the liquid within the glass.

Returning to her thoughts Jessica didn't notice when the staff converged on the kitchen for lunch. All looking at her before falling silent and whispering amongst themselves. She didn't notice when Barbra shooed them away, scolding for gossiping about her. Eventually the staff left. Leaving the kitchen in silence except for the sound of the scullery maids cleaning the dishes.

At last Jessica stood up. Moving slowly.

"Thank you for the tea Barbra. Would it be alright if I came and talked to you later?"

Barbra looked concerned. "Of course dear, the kitchen is always open, and if I'm not here just come to my quarters and we can talk."

"Thank you. I'll be going now."

"Going where dear?"

"Oh. I just thought I'd get some fresh air."

"Okay dear. Well there's a courtyard just outside and along a bit."

"Thank you Barbra. I'll see you later."

Jessica walked out the back door in the kitchen. The kitchen garden was small but well stocked. On one side there was veggie plants and on the other an assortment of fruit trees. She followed the path around the side of the castle. Making sure to watch her footing on the stone pathway. She'd walked about one or two minutes when she came across the courtyard. It was small and secluded. Three sides were walls of the castle, but the open side was lined with bushes, leaving only a small, almost invisible, opening. There had obviously once been flowers and trees within the courtyard as there were plots to plant in. In the center of the courtyard was a stone and wooden bench. There was plenty of light and the courtyard gave off a comforting feel.

Walking over to the stone bench, Jessica sat down quietly. The courtyard was beautiful already, with a bit of TLC Jessica could have this place as a sanctuary amongst the madness of what her world appeared to be. She had been sitting there for a small while when she heard a curse from the bushes.

"Who's there?" Jessica asked. Immediately put on edge.

"Don't worry. It's just me. But I'm stuck."

Jessica laughed. It was Lucius. He had attempted to get into the courtyard but had gone through the wrong gap, his clothes now caught be twigs and unable to move.

Jessica laughed. Moving forward into the bushes to help him.

"Hello." She said, and gave him a peck on the lips in greeting. "Would you like some help."

"That would be much appreciated."

Jessica laughed again, causing Lucius to smile. Jessica reached forward, snapping the twigs caught in Lucius's clothes. Within moments they had him free and they both moved into the courtyard.

Sitting down on the stone bench Lucius pulled Jessica onto his lap. Kissing the bruised side of her face delicately before reaching down a hand to play with her engagement ring.

"So what are you doing in the courtyard?"

"I just needed some space. I was thinking I could start restoring this place. Tell the head gardener that the 'Princess' would really love it. Or you could."

"Yes." Lucius smiled. "I could."

"So, tomorrow, I was thinking I could take Nicola with m down to town and we could start looking at dresses and wedding stuff?"

"That's fine. As long as you take Alexandru with you."

"After the talk he and I had today, I don't think either of them will mind."

"You should also look at getting a dress for the upcoming banquet."

"What banquet?"

"The one where I formally introduce you to the old vampire families and announce our engagement."

"Oh. Okay. Lucius, is it alright if I tell Barbra who I really am?"

"Of course love, it's your secret. You can do what you want with it."

"Thank you." Jessica leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips before turning and snuggling her head into the side of his neck, one hand in his as he played with the engagement, the other bunching his shirt. Lucius had one arm lightly around her waist and the other wrapped around her hand.

They stayed sitting like that for quite a while.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N- to my dear and faithful readers, I'm sorry I'm slow at updating recently. I am trying my best and your reviews encourage me to write more.**

**Special thanks to Zoe Mindelan and Winterlover88 who have left the most reviews **

**This chapter was basically an excuse to write some Jessica Lucius fluff and explain a couple of things that will happen in the coming chapters, enjoy.**

The sun was beginning to set when they moved again.

"Come on. We should go inside." Lucius said. "It gets cold out here once the sun's gone."

"Do we have to? It's so peaceful out here."

"Yes love. Come on."

Jessica stood up, getting off Lucius's lap. She kept held of his hand though, not wanting to lose all contact. Lucius seemed to understand this and kept a firm grip on her hand while standing up. Once standing he let go of her hand momentarily to wrap his arm around her shoulders, her arm slipping around his waist.

Making their way slowly back towards the kitchen, the pair were silent again.

They paused at the kitchen garden, Jessica looking back over the small amount of grounds that could be seen.

"Lucius. Where are the stables?"

Lucius chuckled. "I was wondering when you would ask that." He looked down at her. "If you follow the path, past that little courtyard we were in, you'll get to the edge of the castle. From there you walk in a straight line until you get to the stables. We already have a horse for you there; I think you'll like her."

Jessica looked at Lucius. "You got me a horse?" She squeaked.

"Yes….. Is that alright, it's not to forward? I can-"

Lucius was cut off by Jessica throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you. When can I ride her? What's her name? What breed is she? Is she trained for show jumping? Will I need to train her myself?"

Jessica's questions were going at a million miles an hour; her mouth seemed almost unable to keep up with her excitement.

Lucius stopped her talking by gently putting a finger on her lips. He smiled at her. "If you stop asking questions so fast I can tell you the answers. First of all, I would think you'd be riding her tomorrow when you go into town. Second, we haven't named her; we felt that you should be the one to do that. Third, she is a Warmblood **(A.N-link on my profile)**. Fourth, and final, she is slightly trained but you will need to train her, the fine details."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't believe you bought me a horse." Jessica squealed. She felt on top of the world.

"Uh. Um, well it's a bit more complicated than _buying_ you the horse. Per say."

Jessica stopped bouncing. A small frown appearing on her lips. "Lucius. What did you do?" She accented each word carefully, as though speaking to a child.

"I, well we, may have had her breed specifically for you."

Jessica's mouth fell open. "Uh, you did what?"

"We breed-"

"No, wait, I don't want to hear it again. How could you possibly have bread a horse for me? That I'm able to ride, I've known you less than a year."

"Well. As soon as I found out I would be coming to America to pursue you, and I've known for about three years, I started putting together an idea for your home welcoming present."

"You're the only welcome present I want." Jessica said. Moving closer to Lucius.

Lucius smiled at her but continued with his story. "It is well known within the vampire families that your mother, your biological mother, was an avid rider. She had fine stables and many purebreds. But most of all she loved show jumping. And she was good, not as good as you, but one of the best riders of her time. So I inquired about different horses, trying to figure out which horse to get you. And eventually I found the perfect breeding pair. The father was a retired race horse and the mother won several show jumping and equestrian events. The result of these two horses the mare who is yours. She is fast, light and good tempered. Unknown to throw a rider in the two years we've been training her."

"Thank you. Lucius. You have no idea how good this makes me feel."

Lucius smiled down at her. Leaning down to brush his lips across hers. Moving his mouth away from hers, he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her into his chest. Jessica leaned the good side of her face into his chest, resting there contently.

"We should get moving." Jessica mumbled into his chest.

"I know. I just wish we didn't have to, it's so nice out here."

"Yes, but it's nice inside too. But the difference is that inside is also warm." Jessica shivered. The warmth from the sun was slowly disappearing as it began to set and the wind was picking up. Noticing her shiver Lucius immediately pulled her closer, trying to use his own body heat to warm her up.

"You're right. Come on."

Together they made their way back to the kitchens back door. Poking her head round the door Jessica saw that the kitchen was empty except for Barbra who was sitting down drinking a cup of tea at the kitchen bench.

Looking up Barbra saw Jessica standing at the door.

"Come on in dear. Do you still want to talk?" Barbra asked, smiling sympathetically at Jessica.

Jessica glanced at Lucius, who was hidden by the door, he nodded.

Slowly, with their arms still wrapped around each other they entered the kitchen.

Barbra smiled warmly at Lucius. "Mister Lucius, it's good to see you again. You never come down and visit me anymore." She chided him.

Then she noticed their entwined arms. Her eyes flickered between the two. Jessica's guilty smile and Lucius staring lovingly at Jessica.

"Oh!"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I have been informed by SanraitaFang that Anastasia's name is in fact Antanasia. I'm sorry for the mistake on the name on my part.**

_Then she noticed their entwined arms. Her eyes flickered between the two. Jessica's guilty smile and Lucius staring lovingly at Jessica._

"_Oh!"_

"Well. Oh gosh, I don't know quite what to think. Let alone what to say."

Jessica moved forward to take Barbra's hand. Trying her best to calm the flustered chef down, while Lucius moved to make another cup of tea.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I wanted to get to know people and learn about the staff as me, not the Princess." Jessica stared into Barbra's eyes, begging her to forgive her.

Barbra looked down at her hand resting in Jessica's, turning pale. "Please forgive me for being so forward Princess, but I didn't know. I swear."

"Do you not understand me Barbra? I don't hate you. Much the opposite, you've been the closest thing I've had to a mother the last week. And for that I love you."

"But. You're the Princess, Princess Antanasia. You bought Mister Lucius out of his dark moods." At this point Jessica glanced at Lucius who had the grace to look down guiltily. "You're a noble. The result of one of the purest lines. I am nobody."

Jessica started to protest. But before she could get anywhere Barbra talked over her.

"It's true. I am no one. I came to this palace well over a century ago. I was young and my family needed the money. When I came here it was back when the Vampire Wars were in full swing. Men were dying every day. Regardless of whether they were from a wealthy family or a poor one, every man, young or old, were called to the lines. Oh we thought it was an honour, fighting for a future of our clan. But then they started dying, and the amount of men dwindled. The families called a small truce, giving each time to replace the dead. It was my job to tend to the wounded. Give blood to those with little and help where I could. That was where I meet my mate. He was in a stretcher at that point, but he was a general. Eagar to get back to the lines, to help his men. I convinced him to stay, wanting never to be from his side from the moment I meet him."

Jessica glanced at Lucius. She had a feeling she knew where this story was going. A part of her didn't want to hear the end of the story. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to her. Once he reached her he picked her up easily and settled her on his lap. His arms wrapping around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

As is unaware of the change in her listeners, Barbra continued the story. "It was obvious that he felt the same of what I did for him. But he was already married. The marriage being one of alliance as vampires in those days believed less in love than they do now. He had two sons, one in the army and one ready to take over the estate if something were to happen to his father. So I became the other woman. We had an affair that lasted several years before he bit me. When he did it was, quite literally, the kiss of fate. It was sealed, we couldn't bear to be from each other and he decided to leave his wife. But he was called back to the lines. After a few months of fighting he was killed."

Jessica felt Lucius arms tighten on her waist. She moved her hands to grip his, noticing that his knuckles were white.

"Of course, as he had never told anyone about me, all sympathies and benefits went to his wife. And I, as I had discovered shortly after he had left, was left alone and pregnant. I managed to get a job as an under chef in these very kitchens, the staff were welcoming and few asked questions. Eight months after he left to the lines I gave birth to a son. I called him Petru after his father."

"Where is he? Your son" Jessica asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh, he found his mate about fifty years ago, but she was a flighty girl and they left to travel before settling down in one of the English clans. He comes to see me now and then, sometimes brings my grandchildren to."

Jessica reached forward to grip Barbra's hands, but before she could Barbra moved them out of her each.

"So, like I said Princess. I am no one. Now if you'll excuse me I wish to go to bed." Barbra looked at Jessica, looking for permission to leave.

"Of course, but Barbra, please don't mention what you've found out to anyone else. I would hate to lose people as friends before I have even got to know them."

"Of course Princess. Good night Princess, Mister Lucius."

With that Barbra quietly left the room. Turning to Lucius with despair in her eyes she simply said."I've lost her, the person I wanted to tell and she didn't accept me."

Tears leaked over her eye lids. Lucius lifted his hand and brushed them away.

"Give her time dear one. She'll come round eventually."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, and I can have Alexandru talk to her. If you think that'll help?"

"No, this is something I have to do myself. I need to prove to Barbra and everyone for future reference I suppose, that I'm no different to anyone else."

Lucius leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Come on love, it's time to go to bed."

Jessica nodded the effects from today and the night before, beginning to catch up on her. Together they stood up and made their way towards their bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like the direction of the story. I just write what I imagine and what my sister wants really.**

_Jessica was running. But it was as though she was moving through mud. She could see him standing about one hundred meters ahead, he was in a line. He was stationary in the same position as everyone else in the line. Something was in his hand; she couldn't quite make it out._

_She tried to call out. But something cut across her. It was as though in slow motion, one man lifted up his arm and they all moved as one. Jessica looked towards where they were going and all she saw was line after line of men. All moving at the same pace and step. The rows upon rows of men kept moving. Kept marching and Jessica had no idea what they were marching towards._

_And then it happened. It was as though the lines seemed to buckle. Line after line seemed to collapse in a wave. There was chaos everywhere. Men were falling and blood was spilling. She couldn't see Lucius anymore, amongst the chaos he had disappeared._

_And then, as quickly as it had started the fighting stopped and the air became still with hostility. Whatever was Jessica back seemed to disappear and she ran towards the sea of bodies lying in the grass. She searched everywhere, the broken moans of the men filling her ears._

"_Lucius?" She called over and over again, her voice becoming hoarse._

_She saw him. Up ahead, his arm twisted grotesquely under his body and blood pouring from the wounds on his legs and torso. She ran to him, moving through the fallen men as quickly as possible. Falling to the ground beside him she grabbed him. Pulling him into her arms, resting his head on her chest and using her small hands to put as much pressure on the bleeding as possible._

"_Come on Lucius. Hold on, we'll fix this. Just hold on okay?" Jessica chocked through her tears._

_Lucius seemed to see her, reaching up his hand to brush her cheek softly before it fell uselessly to his side._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No, you've got nothing to be sorry about. Just hold on."_

_Lucius gave her a weak smile before closing his eyes. Jessica could feel the flow of blood begin to weaken, as though his body had run out of blood._

"_No. Come on Lucius. Wake up." She shook his shoulder, desperately trying to get a response out of him._

"NO!"

Jessica sat up right, sweat was streaming and tears were streaming down her face. She looked wildly at the spot where Lucius should be sleeping, but he wasn't there.

"Lucius?LUCIUS?"

She jumped out of bed, running to the door. Flinging the door open she ran down the hallway in search of him. Desperately trying to hear anything that would tell her where he was.

"LUCIUS." She screamed.

She couldn't find him. It was as though he'd vanished. She screamed again. She could vaguely hear footsteps running towards her. She turned towards the noise, praying that it would be Lucius. It wasn't. It was Alexandru.

"Where is he?" Jessica practically screamed at him. Trying her best to get herself under control.

"He had to leave; his attendance was required immediately by one of the neighboring tribes."

"I have to see him. Right now. You have to take me."

"I can't, I'm sorry Princess but he had to go alone."

"Please Alexandru." Jessica was in tears now. "Please, please." Her voice cracked and she fell to her knees.

Alexandru hurried forward, taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her. Picking her up she continued to sob. Looking down at her he noticed she was sickly pale, her hands shaking as they tried to grip onto the jacket in comfort.

"Princess… What happened?"

"I had a dream." She managed to get through her sobs. "He was killed, and I couldn't do anything about it. He was gone and now I can't find him."

She closed her eyes at this. Sobs still racking her body as Alexandru made his way down towards the kitchens. Opening the door he startled the on duty servant.

"Run and find Nicola and Barbra."

The servant wavered, unsure what was going on.

"Now!" Alexandru snapped, losing patience.

He gently put Jessica down in a chair as close to the ovens as he could find. Trying to warm her up. He was adding more fire to the ovens and fire place when the door banged open. Turning around he saw Nicola standing staring at Jessica.

"What the hell….." Her voice trailed off as Jessica let out another small sob and Nicola rushed over to her. Wrapping her arms around her friend.

"What happened, Alexandru?"

"She had a dream about what happened in the past." He said very quietly to Nicola, making sure for Jessica not to hear. "Only in her dream Lucius wasn't saved by the paramedics and he bleed out in her arms. She tried to find him, but he's left to see Patrascu clan. That's when she went into hysterics."

Nicola nodded knowingly, her arms tightening around Jessica.

"What about Barbra, she could probably do more good than I can in this situation. Well, the person that would do the most good would be Lucius, but he's not here."

"Honestly I don't know. Barbra found out the truth earlier on this evening and rejected the Princess."

Before Nicola could reply the door opened again. Quietly this time.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. Isn't that the old saying?" Barbra said quietly.

For the first time Jessica spoke up. "I didn't think you'd come." She hiccupped.

Barbra crossed the room and took the seat beside Jessica.

"I'm sorry my dear. I should have been nicer, but I'll try my best to be there for you Princess."

Jessica turned her head into Barbra. Starting to cry again.

"It was so real…"

Nicola and Alexandru looked at each other. Realizing that now would be the best time to leave the room.

_**Alexandru's point of view:**_

Nicola and I left the kitchen together. I let her out the door first, following close behind her. He smiled softy as the flowery sent of her hair drifted back towards him.

Once we were out in the kitchen garden he turned to Nicola.

"Nicola I'm sorry. I should have never have gone with Mika. She was evil, but it was as though my mind was twisted and I couldn't tell right from wrong."

Nicola reached up and put her hand against his face. He leaned into her hand, staring into her eyes.

"Please forgive me."

"I love you Alexandru. There is nothing for me to forgive."

Slowly he leaned down and kissed her. Relishing in the contact he had missed for so long. Their kiss was soft and sweet. Both of them moving as if in a dream.

Pulling away Alexandru took Nicola's hand. Hearing that the sobbing had stopped in the kitchen Alexandru led Nicola back into the kitchen to wait for Lucius's return.

**AN: Love it? Hate it? I mainly wanted to write a bit of Alexandru/Nicola fluff to introduce their relationship. The nightmare was just something I had been thinking of for a while and decided to use it in this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

It was very early in the morning when Lucius arrived. Entering the kitchen he saw Jessica curled up against Barbra, and Nicola sleeping softly in Alexandru's lap.

Only Alexandru was aware of Lucius's entrance. Looking up at him Alexandru smiled sympathetically.

"It's been quite a night hasn't it?"

Lucius's face was drawn and pale. It was obvious that he had ridden through the night upon hearing word of Jessica's distress.

"What happened?"

"The bond we talked about earlier was obviously stronger than you had anticipated. She had a dream about the war. At the exact time and place where you were wounded, my friend. Only this time no one came to help."

Lucius grimaced. "So I see despite all this you have finally decided to realise your own bond?" He flashed a small smile at Nicola.

"Everything you'd been saying fitted into place. It seemed everyone else had clued on except me."

Lucius looked over at Jessica. "Should I wake her?"

"No." Barbra spoke up for the first time. "Just make sure you're there when she wakes up."

"Thank you Barbra."

"You're welcome Mister Lucius. And just a suggestion, but you might want to consider bringing Jessica her mother."

"Jessica's mother is dead. You know that."

"I'm not talking about her biological mother. I'm talking about her real mother. The one she needs to help with the wedding and shop for dresses. And she'll want her father to give her away."

"I'll send them the tickets in the morning." Lucius turned to Alexandru. "I want you to go with the girls shopping tomorrow. I haven't talked to Jessica about guards yet, I don't want to overwhelm her."

"Of course Lucius."

Lucius walked over to Barbra and slowly unwound Jessica's arms from around her neck. Gently lifting her up Jessica automatically snuggled into Lucius, carrying on sleeping soundly.

Nodding to Barbra and watching Alexandru stand up with Nicola he turned and walked slowly up the stairs.

When Jessica woke up she was wrapped tightly in Lucius's arms. Rolling over she wrapped hers around his neck.

"It was so real. I can't get it out of my head."

"Shhhhh, it's alright."

Lucius rubbed her back soothingly. Nosing her neck.

Jessica moved her own hand to finger the small bumps that her fangs had created. Lucius's breathing hitched.

"Are you sure you're up to feeding?" Lucius murmured in her ear.

Jessica nodded. "I'm hungry, and, as selfish as it sounds, it appears your blood is all that satisfies that hunger anymore."

"It will get better in time. By the time we're Barbra's age we will only need to feed once a month, for necessity that is." Lucius said, replacing his nose with the tip of his tongue. Tracing a pattern around Jessica's fang marks.

"How old _is_ Barbra."

"Even I don't know. She's been with this family since before my parent's time."

Jessica moved her head. Leaning towards his neck. "Me first this time."

Lucius chuckled before consenting and moving his head to the side and extending his neck.

When Jessica finally wandered downstairs to pick up Nicola all eyes turned towards her.

Jessica was wearing a turquoise halter neck top **(link on profile)** with black skinny jeans. She had blue strappy high heels on **(link on profile) **and a small amount of eye makeup that made her brown eyes sparkle. She had a few bangles on and, in her opinion, looked completely different.

Ii appeared to be working because even Nicola didn't recognize her at first.

"Nicola, you're to assist me for the day. Go and get ready. We'll be riding into town and Alexandru will be accompanying us."

Barbra looked up at Jessica from the stove. "You look nice Princess. Going somewhere special?"

"I'm going dress shopping for the wedding. And one of the servants, Jessica I think her name was, told me that Nicola was trustworthy and had a sense of what looks good on people." Jessica winked at Barbra subtly.

As they were talking Nicola emerged from the servants quarters wearing a plain black tank top and a pair of boot leg blue jeans. She had a pair of black converses on her feet.

Curtsying, Nicola said "I'm ready Princess."

"Do you know where Alexandru is?" Jessica asked. Trying her best to maintain a straight face, knowing that as soon as she was out of the kitchen she would break down in laughter.

"I believe that he's out at the stables already, Princess." Nicola looked like she was having the same troubles as Jessica.

"Well then. We'll be off. Cook." Jessica inclined her head at Barbra, smirking slightly, and walked out the back door of the kitchen followed by Nicola.

As soon as they were out the door Nicola and Jessica collapsed against each other in fits of laughter, gasping for air. As soon as they had calmed down they made their way towards the stables. Giggling every now and then as they caught each others eyes.

**AN: Hi all. Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me. I know I've been slow on updating and unfortunately it won't be getting any better. I'm aiming to update a couple of times before I leave, but I leave on the 6****th**** of January and I don't get back till early February. Sorry guys.**

**Please keep reviewing and the next chapter I will reveal the wedding dress ****.**


	17. Chapter 17

When they reached the stables Jessica went straight for her horse. Holding her hand out for the horse to sniff and slowly advancing. Reaching forward she touched the creatures face, staring deep into its eyes. The horse shied slightly before relaxing and moving its nose to but her hand slightly.

"I'll call you Gemma."

Gemma seemed to approve of this as she tossed her head and snorted.

Moving along Gemma, Jessica ran her hands along the horse. Admiring the luscious coat and muscles, that rippled along her back even while standing still.

Taking her time to saddle Gemma, Jessica looked over at Nicola, who had not yet chosen a mount for herself.

"Can you ride, Nicola?" Jessica asked. Snapping the other girl out of her trance like state.

"Not since I was little." Nicola said, looking at the ground ashamed.

"Hmmm, well we'll have to organize you lessons. I can't have my best friend not knowing how to ride. It's too late to arrange a carriage, so short of walking I'm not sure what we can really do."

"She can ride with me." A deep voice said from the shadows. Stepping forward into the light, Alexandru made his presence known.

Seeing that Nicola looked relieved, if not happy, at this prospect, Jessica nodded her consent. Shooting a sly glance at Nicola, who blushed and looked down.

Carrying on readying her horse Jessica continued to monitor the couple from the corner of her eye. Alexandru lead his horse over to where Nicola was standing and, without waiting, picked her up and placed her on the saddle, his hands lingering on her waist slightly longer than necessary. Letting go of Nicola, he swung himself up into the saddle behind her. One hand gathering the reigns and wrapping the other around Nicola's waist. Nicola relaxed into him and tucked her head underneath his chin.

Jessica smiled at them before swinging herself up into her own saddle. Pausing to lean down and whisper into Gemma's ear

"As soon as we're used to each other we'll start riding bare back."

Alexandru must have heard what Jessica said because he frowned slightly.

"I don't think Lucius will let you do that Princess."

"What Lucius doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I've been riding bare back for longer than I've been show jumping." Jessica said, her rebellious streak rising inside her.

Alexandru looked like he was going to protest but stopped what Nicola placed a hand on his knee and whispered something in his ear.

Jessica didn't know what she said, but was grateful her friend was helping her and shot her a smile. Nicola nodded subtly, a mischievous glint in her eye.

The ride down to town was pleasant and enjoyable. The three companions chatted freely, well Jessica and Nicola chatted, and Alexandru just sat there with his arm around Nicola.

"I have a pretty good idea what I want in terms of a wedding dress, Alexandru you'll have to bring Lucius down to get his tux fitted. But for a bridesmaid dress I have no idea. I'm pretty sure Lucius wants me to have at least one noble girl as another bridesmaid, or two, and I'll probably have to meet them tonight when I'm presented."

Jessica looked at Nicola, surveying her. "Red, I think, for your dress, if not all of them. If we go for a light red, it'll bring out the red tinge in your hair and make your eyes stand out. Plus, red will go with what I'm hoping my dress will look like."

"I think Lucius wanted you to get a dress for tonight as well. Blue, I think he wanted." Alexandru said, speaking for the first time since they had left the stables.

"Hmmm, do you and Lucius often talk about dresses in your spare time?"

Alexandru blushed a deep red. "No- well sometimes- um... Pass?"

Jessica and Nicola laughed. "Did he happen to mention what shoes he wanted Jess to have?" Nicola asked slyly.

"Strappy silver ones, Lucius said-" Alexandru realized what he had said. His face, if it was possible, went even redder and he hid his face in Nicola's shoulder.

Nicola patted Alexandru's arm consolingly while laughing along with Jessica.

They continued on like this into town, occasionally teasing Alexandru and enjoying each others company.

Upon reaching the outskirts of town Nicola dismounted from her seat in front of Alexandru and moved to walk next to Jessica's horse.

Jessica stared agape at Nicola. "What are you doing?"

"Well, if you want to keep up appearances, it won't do to have me sitting on a horse extremely comfortably with Mister Lucius's chief advisor, nor would it do to have a servant acting on friendly terms with a Princess."

"I'm sure the town's people don't care."

"No. I'm sure they don't. But I'm not the only servant to have a day off."

Jessica considered Nicola's words before nodding. "I suppose you're right."

Nicola nodded decisively before walking on. Jessica and Alexandru continued on with their horses going at a slow pace for Nicola. Alexandru frequently glanced down at Nicola, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"So shall we go to the dress shop first, or to the bakery?" Alexandru asked.

"Dresses first, we'll stop round at the bakery later and I'll pick up some _papanasi_ for Lucius."

Alexandru nodded at her answer and turned his horse right down the street. Jessica followed him until they came to a small shop with a large window with a wedding dress on display.

"This is the dress shop Princess. I will stay outside with the horses while you and Nicola go in and shop."

Jessica smiled at his unwillingness to enter the dress shop. "You realise we will be a while?"

"Yes Princess, I was with my sister when she bought her wedding dress, so I have experience in waiting."

"Okay, well we'll try not to be too long. Besides, we know what colour Lucius wants for the dress tonight."

Alexandru blushed slightly and nodded. "Very well Princess."

Nicola and Jessica turned and entered the shop. Once inside the both stopped in awe of the amount to dresses surrounding them.

"How on Earth are we going to look through all of these?" Nicola asked in bewilderment.

"One at a time. One at a time."

Together they began to look through the rows upon rows of wedding dresses. Both trying to avoid thinking about the other dresses they'd have to look through before the end of the day.


	18. Chapter 18

Slowly the two girls made there way through the wedding dresses. They quickly developed a system, with Nicola or Jessica holding up dresses they liked and talking about them before Jessica would try the ones they liked on.

As their search began to feel pointless they both began to feel disheartened.

"Well, do you know what you want the dress to look like?"

"I have a vague idea, but I'm not entirely sure."

"What about the bridesmaids dresses?"

"Oh, that'll be easy. I know exactly what I want you to look like."

"Well then let's start with those and move onto the wedding dress after."

They made there way over to the other side of the store where all the bridesmaid and flower girl dresses were.

"Do you know if there's anyone in particular Lucius wants for a flower girl?"

"I think he has a younger cousin, from one of his Uncle's that he's particularly fond of, you'll probably meet her at the ball tonight."

"Okay."

The two continued to search through the racks, deciding to employ the much loved technique of divide and conquer. They had been looking for about ten minutes when Jessica froze.

Noticing the change in her friend Nicola looked up from the dress she was looking at.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"I found it." Jessica breathed.

"Pardon me?"

"I said I found it." Jessica said a little louder.

She stepped back from the rack, a dress in her hand.

The dress was a bright red halter neck, it had an under layer of red silk and a top layer of slightly lighter sheer fabric. The bodice was two large triangles attached to a belt like piece of fabric that held the skirt and bodice together. In the centre of the belt was a sliver flower with a few diamonds.  
**(Link on profile)**

Jessica pushed the dress at Nicola. "Try it on, try it on."

Nicola retreated to the changing room and Jessica could hear the sound of her trying the dress on.

"I'm coming out." Nicola stated through the curtain.

When she emerged Jessica gasped. The dress caused the reds in Nicola's hair to stand out and her bottle green eyes to pop. The dress fell to just above Nicola's knees, causing her legs to look a mile long. The material clung to Nicola's torso and hips before flaring out ever so slightly.

Jessica smiled. "It's perfect." She squealed.

"I don't know. Could I really pull this off at the wedding where all the staff will be there?"

"Nicola, no one will even recognize you in that dress by the time I'm finished with you. And if you're really feeling low on self confidence should we call Alexandru in here to see what his reaction would be when he sees you?"

Nicola blushed and looked at the ground. "How'd you know?"

"The way he looks at you." Jessica said simply. "He adores you, and I know you're in love with him. There wasn't much to figure out. Anyway, while you were in there I found a dress for the ball tonight so, while you're changing, I can try that on and then that's two of the three dresses we need to find done."

Each girl turned and entered their respective changing rooms. Nicola to change back into her clothes, Jessica to try on her dress for tonight.

Jessica stared at herself in the mirror. She'd chosen a blue dress, of course, and the dark colour made her eyes seem warmer and her hair darker. It had two shoulder straps and was made out of silky material. The bodice was simple with embroidery underneath it and the rest of the dress hugged Jessica's curves ever so slightly. The bottom of the dress brushed across her toes and was slightly longer in the back so that it touched the ground.  
**(Link on profile.)**

Jessica heard Nicola's curtain open and pushed her own open to face her friend.

"What do you think?" Jessica liked the dress but wasn't sure.

"I think that Lucius is going to have a heart attack when he sees you. That or you won't actually make it to the ball."

Jessica blushed. "Really?"

"You look stunning Jess."

Jessica grinned. "I'll get it then."

After putting the dresses back on there hangers and putting them to one side to collect later the girls continued looking. After half an hour Jessica turned to Nicola in defeat.

"I don't think we're going to find it today, and I should be getting back to get ready for the ball."

"You're probably right. And at least this way you can figure out who the flower girl will be before you finalise the dresses."

The girls collected their dresses from the rack they'd placed them on and made there way over to the counter.

Jessica paid for the dresses and requested to have them both delivered to the castle later in the day.

They made their way out to Alexandru. Smiling at him Jessica mounted Gemma and Alexandru gathered the reigns of his horse in one hand while stealing Nicola's hand in the other.

Jessica smiled down at the couple, happy for her friend. While she was gazing at them she saw Alexandru's face freeze then harden into an icy expression.

"Mika." He said.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello Alexandru, Nicola." She sneered at them, her voice ice cold. "And you must be Lucius's pet."

Jessica inclined her head slightly. Acknowledging that she was who Mika thought she was. On the inside both she and Nicola were sighing relief.

"What do you want Mika?" Alexandru sounded annoyed yet wary at the same time.

"What do you think I want?" Mika snapped. "I was ready to have everything. But then you chose _her._ You chose that stupid ignorant thing."

"Yes Mika. I chose her, not you. Accept that and move on."

Alexandru's body posture was beginning to change. Slowly as to not attract any attention from Mika he began pushing Nicola behind him and inch towards his horse.

"No." Mika seemed to have truly lost it this point. Her hair was flying in the wind and her eyes were wild. "I will have you. And if I can't, no one else can."

She flew at Alexandru but he was ready for this. In one fluid movement he had Nicola on his horse and had leapt up behind her. Grabbing Jessica's reigns he urged the horses faster down the street.

_About an hour later._

The door to Lucius's study swung open. Startled he looked up to see Alexandru.

"What can I do for....?" Lucius's voice trailed away at the sight of the man in front of him. Alexandru was livid. His eyes were burning in anger and his face very, very pale.

"You need a different guard tonight Lucius."

"Why? What happened?"

"Mika."

"What? She's here?"

"No, she's in the village. And she's either after me or after Nicola. Either way, I won't take the chance of leaving Nicola unguarded. This brings to light, once again, the fact that you'll need a different guard for Jessica tonight."

Lucius propped his elbows on the desk and rubbed his eyes warily.

"I suppose I've needed to for a while. Before you go to Nicola could you call Dmitri and Jason up?"

"Are you sure you want the twins for the Princesses body guards?"

"Yes. For as much as Dmitri is formidable Jason is kind. And the combination of the two will be good for Jessica."

"I'll send for them straight away then." Bowing slightly to show his respect Alexandru left.

Alexandru found the twins in the armoury. This was where the pair could be found most days when they didn't have a charge.

They didn't notice Alexandru's entrance as they were locked in a fight. They had gathered quite a crowd as the twin's fights were legendary amongst the Valdescu's. Evenly matched with extreme fighting skills and fitness the twins could fight for hours on end. A supreme dance of skill and master ship.

The twin's physically were almost identical. The only way to tell the difference was a scar that ran along Dmitri's face from eyebrow to his earlobe. Jason had never forgiven himself for the wound that he'd caused in the one fight where he'd almost killed his brother.

Their personalities were as similar as chalk and cheese. Dmitri was silent; he never spoke more than absolutely necessary. He had a quick temper and talent with which to wield it. Jason was the polar opposite. He was chatty and laid back, his temper slow for every bit his brother's was fast.

The combination of these two differences worked better than any fighting team before. Their fighting skills were heightened by their vampire talents and it was rumoured their connection went so deep they shared a telepathic field. On top of all of this was the level of commitment the two brothers shared. Since birth they had been inseparable. Defying almost all critics' claims of false love amongst vampires.

Because of all of these reasons the twin's skills were reserved for only the elites and royalties. But the team had never been able to hold down a job for long. Body guards were supposed to hold a connection with their charges, and many of their past charges felt the connection they had for each other interfered with this.

This was the reason that Lucius felt the twin's would be perfect for Jessica. Who wasn't looking for any bond, only a friends'.

As the fight came to an end Alexandru stepped forward.

Upon seeing him both Dmitri and Jason snapped to attention and inclined their heads to him.

"Come. Both of you. The Master finally has a job for the pair of you."


	20. Chapter 20

Dmitri and Jason entered Lucius's office.

"You called Sir?" Jason enquired with a cheeky grin.

Lucius looked up from his papers. "Yes, yes. Take a seat. This could take a while."

The twins exchanged a glance before taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk from Lucius.

"Right." Lucius said, gazing at the twins over the desk. "I want your skills for the Princess. You've dealt with royalty before I assume?"

The twins looked at each other again before Jason spoke. "Not as such, Sir. We have had many charges; a Duke, a Duchess, Baron's, Lords, rich merchants. But never royalty, none have ever wanted to take the chance with the two of us."

"Well, I'm taking the chance on you. You will be required to ghost the Princess discreetly at all times, excluding when I'm with her. You will do back ground checks on all that come in contact with her, and you will not let any assassins, criminals e.t.c. near her. Do you understand?"

Dmitri looked at Lucius. "Perfectly, Sir."

"Good. Your duties start tonight at the ball. Go and get tux's, or whatever form of tidy clothing you wish to wear, from the guard store room and meet me back here in an hour for introduction to the Princess."

Lucius pushed the door to the kitchen open slowly, glancing around. On seeing that Barbra was the only one in the kitchen he slowly approached her.

"Where's Jessica, Barbra?"

"Out in her courtyard, she headed out there once she got home from the shops with some gardening tools; I think she's trying to transform the place."

Lucius chuckled. "That'd be like her." He turned and headed towards the back door, throwing a thank you to Barbra over his shoulder as he went.

Heading out of the back door he strode along the worn path towards the clearing. Slipping silently between the bushes he looked at Jessica.

She was bent over a flower bed, gardening tools and seedlings strewn around her and a streak of mud on her cheek from where she had pushed her hair back.

"You know, Princesses really shouldn't be gardening." He drawled.

Jessica looked up with a start, holding her hand to her chest.

"Jesus Lucius, you gave me a fright."

Lucius walked over to Jessica, crouching down beside her he leaned over to give her a kiss.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Leaning kiss her again.

Pulling away he stood up, pulling her up with him. "Come on." He said. "There are some people I want you to meet.

Taking her hand he led her back towards his study.

Lucius pushed his study door open. Looking into the room he saw that Dmitri and Jason were already seated at the desk. He pushed the door open further and led Jessica inside. Looking up as they heard someone enter the twins jumped to their feet, bowing low at the sight of Jessica.

Jessica tugged slightly on Lucius's sleeve. "Um, Lucius, who are they?"

Lucius smiled at Jessica. Turning to address Jason and Dmitri he said. "As you can probably gather, this is Princess Antanasia."

Turning to Jessica he said."These, my dear, are your body guards. Dmitri and Jason." Pointing to each one as he said their names.

Jessica smiled politely at the twins before turning to Lucius. "Can I have a word outside _dear_?" She said her voice dangerously quiet.

Lucius looked down, startled by her tone. "Of course."

Jessica walked quickly out of the room, Lucius hurrying behind her.

As soon as they were out of the door Jessica slammed it shut. "Lucius. I neither need nor want body guards." Her voice was still quiet and fury was building in her eyes.

"Actually you do." Lucius said simply.

"Why?" Jessica snapped irritated with the way Lucius was talking to her.

"Jessica you are a Princess now. You need to realize that there are certain things that come with that. I allow you to have friends in the kitchen and work in the dirt like some commoner."

"Allow me?" Jessica asked. "You _allow_ me to do nothing, I am my own person, and I can make my own mind."

"Jessica. Be quiet." Lucius roared, his angry voice filling the hallway. "Yes, I _allow _you to do these things. But I put my foot down at this. You will have body guards. And you will stop acting like a spoilt child and go and politely talk to the men who will be responsible for your life when I am not with you."

Jessica's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she nodded her head. Turning to go back into the study she opened the door. Pausing, she turned her head slightly towards him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Lucius sighed, leaning back against the wall and pressing his hands to his face.

"I'm sorry to." He said as the door shut softly behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. I am sorry that I've taken so long to update but with school now started it gets a little hard with internals going on. Again sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone that's been reviewing.**

Pausing slightly at the door to arrange her face and thoughts, Jessica strode into the room. Looking up Jason smiled easily at her. Turning back to his brother they seemed to communicate something.

They both stood up, taking a step forward Jason opened his mouth to speak.

Holding up her hand Jessica stated. "Right now it's my turn to ask questions. You will get your turn but you will have to wait." Jason looked at his brother unsure, but Dmitri nodded decisively.

"Ok then. Please sit down."

The two brothers took the seats provided while Jessica leaned against the wall. Once more the brothers glanced at each other, but this time Jessica caught the look between them.

"What was that?" They glanced at each other nervously. Deciding to put them out of their misery Jessica added. "It's ok, I'm not judging and I'm not basing this on any stories I could have heard concerning you to, but if you're going to be my body guards we all have to be honest."

The twins exchanged doubtful looks. "No one has ever wanted to be honest, and to be truthful, no one has ever asked that question either." Dmitri spoke for the first time. The twins looked at her, as if staring right through to her soul.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"We'll show you."

"Show me?"

"Yes."

Jason looked at her square in the eyes. "Keep your mind open." He warned.

"I'll try." She whispered.

Standing, each twin took one of her hands. Placing the remaining hand on each other's check. Their hands splayed with the tips of their thumbs brushing the other's nose. They stared at each other, breath for breath. Slowly, in synchronization, they closed their eyes. Before she knew what was happening Jessica was plunged into their world.

Concerned, Lucius pushed open the door. He hadn't heard any voices in a while.

He took in the sight before him, the three vampires all linked together. Each twin clasped Jessica's hand tightly within one of their own while their hands rested on each other's faces. They all had a look of complete serenity on their faces.

Quietly he shut the door again. Turning his back to it and sliding down until he rested on the floor.

He didn't know what was going on, but no one was going to interrupt the three inside the room until they were done.

Jessica looked around her. She stood in what appeared to be similarly designed to the stables but she couldn't quite place it in her memories.

"Where are we?"

The twins look at her, speaking at the same time. "We're in the indoor training grounds, you wouldn't have been here, but it is the place within our world that would cause you the least confusion."

Jessica nodded. She looked around, scattered around the building there were different doors, some with golden glows, other looked as though a dark fire played upon them. Some doors were just plain.

"The doors?"

This time it was Jason who spoke. "Some of them are memories, coloured for the experience they were."

"Others are merely doors to different places within our world; this is our home base so to speak." Dmitri finished.

"So this is your connection? This realm?"

Both of the twins nodded.

"How do you use it?"

"It is our sanctuary, our way to hide from the outside. To us we always stand within the room, so speaking to each other, as we are doing here, occurs within our minds." Jason stated, his brow creased as he tried to find the words.

"Okay. I suppose this would be an appropriate place to ask my questions, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Dmitri said.

"Fire away." Jason finished with a grin.

Nicole walked around the corner. Spotting Lucius seated at the base of the door she sat down next to him. Crossing her legs and leaning against the opposite wall.

"Why are you out here, while she is in there?"

Wordlessly Lucius pushed open the door, revealing the three figures standing in the center of the room.

"Oh." Nicole said in a knowing way.

"Oh?" Lucius asked.

"They are in their bonded world, I've heard it takes years to transport someone else there though. How old are those twins anyway?"

"No one knows. They've been around longer than Barbra."

"Huh." Nicole grunted thoughtfully.

"What do you mean, when you say their bonded world?"

Nicole smiled. "As you know, despite being vampires there are times when even the oldest of us need rest. The bonded world is a world, a realm, that exists between two bonded mates. A shared consciousness. Some use it fleetingly, a way to stay with their mates while their body rests. Some bonders, like the twins for example, never leave their realm. They can operate from it, not needing to leave the sanctuary of their consciousness."

"How do you know all this?"

"One day I'll explain it to you Lucius, a rainy day perhaps. The best stories are always kept for rainy days."

"About the shared world…"

"It's simple Lucius. The next time you're asleep, try reaching out with your mind towards Jess's. It'll work."

With that Nicole stood gracefully and wandered down the corridor.

_What is she?_ Lucius wondered.


	22. Chapter 22

It took about an hour for the three of them to emerge from Lucius's study. During that time Lucius had waited faithfully by the door mulling over his thoughts about Nicola.

"Have you been out here the entire time?" Jessica's smiling face bought him out of his reverie.

"Define entire time." Lucius answered back.

Giving him a hand up Jessica turned to the twins. "I'll see you tonight."

The twins nodded and turned down the hall to go get dressed. Turning the opposite way Lucius and Jessica walked hand in hand towards their own room.

"I have something for your dress by the way."

"You haven't seen my dress."

"Nicola told me what colour it was and I went off that."

"Okay."

Lucius pushed open the door to their room. "After you, love."

"Why thank you." Jessica gave him a kiss as she brushed pass him, the light touch of her hand on his chest running shivers up his spine.

Closing the door behind him, Lucius pulled Jessica to hi, leaning down to kiss her. Running his tongue along her bottom lip Jessica moaned but pushed away. Lucius pouted.

"Don't look like that. We have half an hour to get ready for the ball and I don't think we're allowed to be late."

"Fine." Lucius grumbled.

* * *

"Can you come do me up?" Jessica called from the bathroom.

Lucius straightened, giving up on his tie and leaving it loose around his neck. Walking into the bathroom he stopped dead.

The deep blue of Jessica's dress set of her dark hair and made her pale skin seem luminescent.

Jessica shifted, "do I look okay?"

Lucius strode over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss, not caring about that fact that he was probably smearing her lip gloss, or getting it on his own lips, Jessica lifted her hands to grasp his undone tie. Squeezing her against him Lucius pulled his lips back and gave her one last soft kiss before letting her go.

"You look stunning."

Sincerity shone out of his dark eyes and Jessica blushed.

Jessica moved her hands on his tie, slowly doing it up for him. "You know, I still need you to do up my dress." Jessica said, staring into his eyes.

Lucius grumbled but turned her around so he could do her dress up. He lifted the zipper, brushing her back with his fingertips as he closed the dress, enjoying the way that he could raise goose bumps on her. Jessica turned back to the mirror she had been seated at and quickly reapplied a small amount of lip gloss and checked that the rest of her makeup was still intact.

Grasping Lucius's hand they entered their own room, Jessica pausing quickly to put her shoes on. Moving to leave she was surprised when Lucius grabbed her arm softly. Turning back to him with a questioning glance she watched as he picked up a black box off the bed.

"I got these to go with your dress." Lucius said, opening the box. Inside was a delicate gold locket on a gold chain, the locket was inset with three small sapphires going around the outside of the oval. "Your mother wore this to her own coming out ball and your uncle thought it would be appropriate for you to have it now."

"It's beautiful Lucius, thank you." Reaching around her, Lucius fastened the necklace around her neck. Unadorned with jewelry except of her engagement ring and now the necklace made Jessica seem beautiful yet simplistic.

Finally turning towards the door Lucius took her arm and lead her towards the ballroom.

* * *

"Prince Lucius and Princess Antanasia." The doors swung open and Jessica and Lucius moved into the ballroom. They needed no last names and as soon as the doors had opened a hush had fallen.

Everywhere Jessica looked, she could see females sizing her up and males wondering if she could be used as leverage. At this present moment Jessica wanted nothing more than to run back to the happy place she and Lucius were in just moments before.

But this was vampire politics and any weakness shown would not only mean her downfall but Lucius's as well. Stealing herself she gripped Lucius's arm slightly tighter and raised her chin in defiance to those around her. Looking down at her, Lucius could see the determination in her eyes.

He bent slightly to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

Jessica looked up at him, and, without the need of words, Lucius knew that she loved him too.

Looking forward into the crowd, Jessica on Lucius's arm and their heads held high. They watched as the sea of people before them either bowed, curtsied or inclined their heads in their shows of respect.

"My friends." Lucius said, with a small smirk. "Shall we begin?"

As if snapped from a trance, the entire ballroom began to move again. And, although, she could here the whisperings of some, Jessica also saw a few sending friendly smiles her way. Moving his other hand to her waist and signaling to the band, Lucius began to dance Jessica around and soon they were joined by many couples.

Jessica smiled into Lucius's eyes. "How did you do that?"

"Do what my dear?"

"Command the entire rooms attention with just a look?"

"Years and years of practice, my Love. Years and years."

"Teach me that?"

"One day." Lucius said cheekily. He bent down and kissed her gently while still spinning around.

That effectively shut her up for about 5 minutes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys, really sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. Have had a bad case of writers block and whole lotta homework, anyway, enjoy.**

Nicola was dozing. She could feel Alex's warmth radiating beside her. Turning around she lay herself across his chest.

"Alex?"

"Hmmmm"

"Who's watching Jessica tonight?"

"The twins. Why?"

"Something's about to happen."

Alexandru sat up straight, knocking Nicola slightly to the side. He grabbed her shoulders and bought his eyes to meet his. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but you know that I'm never wrong about these things." Nicola's chin was starting to quiver and her eyes were filled with fear.

Alexandru jumped out of their bed, reaching for his protective clothing and weapons. Struggling into them he looked down at the scared girl on the bed.

"I need you to stay here Nicci. Please, for me, can you do that?"

Nicola nodded her head in conformation and Alexandru swept out of the door, dead locking it behind him.

Racing down towards the hall he could already hear the screams. Bursting through the ball room doors he could see courtiers trying desperately to escape the room, as he entered one man managed to break a window, jumping out men proceeded to pass out children and women who couldn't fight. Scanning the room he could see Lucius's guards fighting the intruders. More of the palace fighters jumped through the now broken window to help their comrades.

Looking for Lucius he eventually found him in the middle of the room. He was fighting three attackers, and the one who seemed to be the attacker's master. Launching himself into the fray, Alexandru fought his way through ballroom to Lucius's side, felling those who tried to stop him. Stepping to Lucius's side he noticed that the commander of the attacker's was the head of the Voda family.

"Voda." He stated. "So I assume you came under the pretext of being our friends?"

Voda smirked. "Your 'prince' has become soft. My men waited until my signal and then attacked."

Lucius snarled and launched himself at Voda. Alexandru easily beating the other two men that Voda had obviously invested the task of distracting Lucius. Beating off more men as they tried to approach, Alexandru noticed that the battle was wearing down. Lucius's guards were taking control, slowly they offered each fighter the option of stopping and waiting for the mercy of the head of the house. Those who refused were killed, Alexandru himself had trained many of these men and he knew that the held little mercy for the people who tried to attack a member of the family they served.

Glancing behind him he saw that Lucius was wearing down Voda, the fight would soon be over and by the look on each of their faces they both knew that Voda would not win.

Looking around the room once more Alexandru suddenly realized what he'd forgotten. There, raging to one side of the ballroom was still an intense fight. The Twins stood there, surrounded by five men, trying to hold them back while their charge looked fearfully on. He began running towards them, as he approached Dmitri disarmed one man and cut the throat of another while Jason held off another two, waiting for his brothers assistance. But Alexandru saw what they'd missed.

A fighter had noticed a chink in their fighting style, almost unnoticalbe, but there. Each Dmitri and Jason left a tiny gap between them, not often looking at it as they were both assured they would have each others backs, and they did, but if one could spot this tiny flaw, one could use it. And this fighter had.

Slipping through the gap between them he plunged a dagger into Jessica's belly.

Alexandru slammed into him, cutting his throat as he went. Jason and Dmitri quickly disposed of the remaining two attackers as Jessica fell to her knees.

"LUCIUS!" Alexandru screamed. Jessica looked up, a shocked look on her face.

Lucius glanced towards Alexandru, seeing Jessica on the ground with blood quickly staining the dress she was wearing, he let out a strangled scream. Stabbing his sword into Voda's side he ran towards them. Knowing that someone would tie up Voda for questioning.

Biting into his wrist as he ran, he threw himself down beside Jessica. Supporting her upper body he cradled her against his chest, holding his wrist to her mouth.

"C'mon baby, you got to drink this ok?"

Jessica's eyes fluttered, her face becoming even paler. Tipping her head back Lucius poured the blood from his wrist down her throat. Knowing that she would survive a journey to the infurmery Lucius scooped her up.

"Dmitri, Jason. I want all survivors alive but still in pain for questioning, make sure none escape. Tend to our wounded and put our dead aside for a proper burial, burn the bodies of the fallen Voda fighters. Alexandru come with me."

…..

Hurrying through the halls towards the infirmary Lucius glanced down at Jessica. She was still deathly pale but the fluttering of her eyelids and her chest moving slightly in his arms let him know that she was still alive.

Bursting through the doors to the infirmary Lucius placed her gently on one of the beds, stepping back as the castles doctors looked over her. Calling their attention, Lucius sent four of the five doctors down to the ballroom and most of the nurses, knowing that many of the nurses would need to remain here as those with minor injuries sought help.

Pulling Alexandru out of the room Lucius sank down onto his heels.

"How did you even know to come?" He asked Alexandru. "Your room is too far away from the ballroom for you to possibly have heard the screams, and I didn't have the men to send for you."

"It was Nicola." Lucius shot him a questioning glance.

Alexandru sighed. "Do you remember when you once asked me what Nicola was?"

"Yes."

"She's a seer. The first one in her family in generations. They're also known as Wise Ones, they can see past the boundries of the minds. It's how she knows about the realms between those who love each other, and sometimes she can tell when something bad will happen."

Lucius kept looking at the wall opposite them, taking this as a que to carry on Alexandru continued.

"We don't have many Wise Ones left, they're mostly female and they are already Vampire. Without needing a male to bite them first. They live a very long time and are born with infinite knowlage, but in many cases this knowlage is repressed until something or someone triggers it. In most cases the trigger is being bonded with their other half. But in some cases an emotional trigger is responsible."

"And Nicola?"

"A little bit of both. It was first triggered when Mika attacked the Princess, at that point the two had grown close and seeing Jessica" Lucius smiled at Alexandru's first use of Jessica's name "like that caused an emotional upheaval."

Alexandru looked down. "And of course, the second time, and the time it was fully triggered, was when we bonded."

"But that doesn't explain why you were there."

"Yes it does, Nicola knew something bad was going to happen, she didn't know what but she knew it was something to do with the two of you, so I came as quickly as I could."

"Thank you Alexandru."

Alexandru reached across and gripped Lucius's arm.

The doctor walked out of the infirmary. "She's stable and sleeping, you can go in."

"Go back to Nicola Alexandru. I'll send for the two of you when she wakes up."

Watching Alexandru walk down the hall Lucius walked into the infirmary. Jessica was lying on the bed, she seemed so small lying on the bed. She looked so small.

Dragging a chair over to the bed Lucius sat down. Capturing Jessica's hand in his own he rested his head on the bed beside her, loosening his tie with the other hand.

"I have so much to tell you baby." He sighed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, thanks for being patient with me. So exams went good and I almost got hypothermia at the ski races which ended up being cancelled. Anyway, enjoy.**

Jessica fought against the darkness that fought back for its hold on her. She could feel a pressure on her arm and hear beeping. Finally winning the battle her eyes fluttered open.

Squinting her eyes at the almost blinding whiteness of the room she glanced around her. Slumped against the bed with his head on her arm lay Lucius, fast asleep. Hearing the beeping she looked around, locating its source as the machine next to the bed, and seeing her heart beat being registered on the machine the events of last night came rushing back to her.

Pulling her hospital gown to the side she could see a great white bandage strapped across her middle. Reaching an arm out to Lucius, attempting to assure herself that he was there, she let out a small whimper as the movement strained her middle.

Lucius's eyes snapped open at the sound. Seeing Jessica awake his eyes softened.

"Hi." He whispered.

Reaching out for him again Lucius gave her his hand, tugging on him he stood up. She pulled him again and he looked at her with a confused expression.

"Lie down. Please." She said.

Carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed and arranging himself until he was lying down he pulled her gently into him.

"How are you?"

"It only hurts if I move it to much. Why haven't I healed yet?"

"There was poison on the blade as well Jess, your body is focusing on eradicating that from the blood stream at the moment, then it will focus on the wound."

Burrying his head in her hair he whispered. "I could have lost you Jess; if you weren't a Vampire you'd be gone." He sounded so broken hearted.

Carefully moving her arm as not to strain her stomach, she ran a hand through his hair. "Shhhh, it's okay, I'm fine."

They stayed like that for a while, Lucius with his arms wrapped around her.

"Lucius?"

"Hmmmm."

"What happened?"

"There was a battle Jess, lead by a family called Voda."

"Who are they?"

"Jess, for you to understand this I'm going to have to tell you the full story, you can't interrupt ok, even if you want to. Do you understand?"

Jessica nodded her head against his chest.

"A very long time ago, long before I was born, even before Barbara, the wars started. They started between two different fractions of the Vampire society. It had started with a man named Adrian Cel Rau. He had become a large ruler of many of the European Vampires.

But he began dark ways; he kept villages purely for human blood, allowing only a few from each generation to survive to breed on. Eventually, Vampire covens and families learnt of this, some of the families, like the Voda's, agreed with Cel Rau's methods, encouraging him and begging their own villages. Others, like my family and your family, broke away from him, disgusted with what he was doing.

By the time Cel Rau realized that families, rich and important families, were breaking away from him it was too late, the European countries were divided.

That's when the wars began, Cel Rau fighting for dominance and the others fighting for their freedom. The wars lasted centuries, breaks were called when too many were injured or dead and armies needed to replenish. Everyone fought, women and men. If you could hold a weapon then you could fight.

I fought, that dream you had was my last battle as a foot soldier. It was a vicious one and I was one of the few, along with Alex, that survived it. Many of our warriors also survived it, including the twins, part of the reason most of them work for me today. That was one of the last great battles, from then I took command of several armies, studying and learning from war books until I had found out almost everything about Cel Rau and his tactics.

We went into the final battle, my armies leading the way. We ploughed through the battle as quickly as possible with all the fighters we could muster behind us. When we got to Cel Rau's inner ring that's when our real battle began. My warriors fighting his elite team with the sole purpose of protecting him as he was now a very old Vampire, still formidable of course, but very old.

We had been fighting for about ten hours when we finally broke through to Cel Rau. It was Alex and I against him, the rest of our warriors holding his off. He took down Alex quickly and he and I fought for a very long time. But I was younger than him and eventually I was able to break through his defenses.

I killed him, we did not need to question him and as long as he was alive people would support him. So I did the only thing that would truly kill him, I drove my dagger through his heart and cut off his head. And then I ran, as quickly as I could to a cliff that oversaw the other battle that was raging.

As the others realized what had happened they stopped fighting. Those that declared that they would live peacefully and abide by the rules put in place by my side were allowed to live. Those that continued to struggle were killed, their heads sent back to their families as a warning as to what would happen if they fought again."

Lucius took a deep breath and gazed down at Jessica, at some point during the story she had clutched his shirt in one had while the other hand still methodically worked its way through his hair before running down the side of his face, his shoulder and arm before starting the cycle again.

"How does that effect what happened last night?" She whispered.

"What happened last night was Voda's attempt at revenge or over throwing, I think, I haven't questioned him yet. Because I killed Cel Rau I was able to claim dominance over the European Vampires if I wished, instead I claimed their alliance and their assurance that they would never rise against me. Many do still see my family as the overall ruler of the European Vampires. Some families, like Voda's, have never been happy with this, but this is the first time that one has attacked. I would imagine that this is because this is the first time I have ever made a weak spot apparent."

Jessica just looked at him blankly.

"You Jessica, while many Vampires do not believe in love or even accept it as a rumour, there are still those willing to use the possibility to destroy me. I need to question Voda, but I imagine that that is the reason he had three of his soldiers sacrifice their lives to injure you. And as a result, we will need to train you. If this is the start of an uprising I will do all that I can to stop it, but you need to be prepared that this may happen again and if it does you need to be able to fight as well."

"Alright." Jessica conceded. "Who will teach me?"

"It will be a mixture of Alex and me, we were the ones who taught the twins what they know, and at the same time you can learn a lot from us individually."

There was a knock at the door. It opened slowly before Jason stuck his head around it.

"Voda is conscious, your Majesty."

Lucius sighed. "I'll be right there Jason, who is guarding the door presently?"

"Three of Master Alexandra's fighters Majesty."

"When I leave send one of them in, I'll be out in a minute."

Jason nodded and retreated to the other side of the door.

Jessica's hand had stopped its movement and now both of them clutched his blood stained shirt.

"Don't leave me." She whispered. "You can't leave me."

Leaning down Lucius kissed her, pouring all of his love for her and relief that she was still alive into the kiss. Biting his bottom lip Jessica snaked her tongue into his mouth, their tongues dancing against each other.

Pulling away he kissed her once more, softly and sweetly.

"I'll be back. I promise."

Slipping of the bed Lucius strode towards the door, glancing back at her before he opened it, she heard murmuring in the hallway before a soldier she remembered seeing last night slipped in through the door, shutting it behind her and moving over to stand against the window.

"Princess." She said nodding."I'm Alice."

Jessica nodded back and arranged herself against her pillows before closing her eyes. Willing herself to fall asleep again.

…..

Striding down the hallway Lucius felt an angry mask fall into place over his features. His staff kept out of his way as he moved through the hallways, going down to the dungeons.

Bursting through the prison doors he leaned stared at the prisoner chained into the only chair in the room.

"Start talking Voda."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys, just a little info I thought you might want to know. Also, not meaning to be annoying but this is my own continuation of the story Beth Fantaskey's novel, I write this for myself and my sister so while constructive criticism is helpful, criticism is not. On a brighter side thanks to everyone who's reviewed, it's always good to get a little reassurance.**

**Antanasia means "one who will be reborn/immortal"**

**Lucius was taken from Lucien which means "light"**

**Alexandru means "defender of mankind"**

**Nicola was taken from Nicoleta which means "victory of the people"**

**Adrian Cel Rau means "dark" and "the evil"**

**Voda means "prince**

Voda stared at Lucius. His face was pale from blood loss and pain. He had healed himself but there had been no additional help from Lucius's staff, or any pain medication supplied.

"Why did you do it Voda?" Lucius tone was cold and unforgiving.

Voda sneered. "How is your precious mate, your Majesty?" He spoke slowly, his tone scathing.

"She'll live, interesting poison you used of the blade Voda, I seem to remember the same poison being used on an attempt on my life just after the wars finished. Surely you would have realized that the poison was ineffective after the first failed try?"

Voda smirked at Lucius. "Perhaps my aim was not to kill her _your highness_. How long do you think it will be before another Vampire makes a move on you precious 'love', now Lucius?" Voda sneered at Lucius.

"You've marked her as different now. We've made moves on all of your acquaintances; Alexandru, your parents, all of your staff, and sure you stood up for them, killing all the attackers. But now, Lucius, you've slipped up. You dragged me in for questioning when previously you would have just killed me. So you have now marked your precious princess as different. Your weak spot."

Lucius stood up and walked over to the wall of assorted weapons. Selecting a stake he turned back towards Voda.

Striding quickly over to him, Lucius paused in front of Voda. He considered the stake for a moment, then without a moment's hesitation plunged it into Voda's leg.

"You're right Voda. She is different. But you know what; everyone else that attacked who would have noticed is dead. And because you were not willing to talk, you are now dying too. We all know there is no way to reverse the effects of a stake wound."

Lucius strode to the door. Voda's leg starting to smoke, the effects of the stake beginning to appear on his torso as well. Voda's screams began to fill the air.

"Good bye Voda."

…..

**JPOV**

Jessica willed herself to fall back to sleep. She was still exhausted from the events of the previous night, but her mind was wide awake. Her thoughts racing over the information that Lucius had told her.

She turned her head towards the woman standing at her window.

"You said your name was Alice?"

"Yes Princess."

Jessica nodded. Pausing, she asked. "Do you know if Nicola is available?"

"No sorry Princess. Master Alexandru took her away from the castle for the day."

"Right. Thank you."

Jessica turned her head towards the door. She was beginning to feel very lonely. Currently she only had Nicola as a close friend. She supposed that Lucius counted as a close friend as well but he was also her mate, her only love. Even back in America she'd had a couple of close friends, even after the drama with Lucius.

There was a knock on the door and before she could even blink Alice was positioned in front of Jessica's bed, both of her swords in her hands and pointed at the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled at the door. Jessica held her breath as she waited for the answer.

"It's me." Lucius voice yelled back through the wood.

Jessica reached out and touched Alice's arm. "It's okay. You can let him in."

Alice slowly relaxed her stance but her swords remained drawn until Lucius poked his head around the edge of the door.

By looking at his face, Jessica could tell that his 'talk' with Voda hadn't gone well. She turned to Alice. "You can go now. Wait outside the room."

Alice nodded, waiting for Lucius to come inside the room before exiting herself.

"How did it go?"

Lucius sighed warily. Making his way over to the chair beside the bed her flopped down into it.

"Not well, love. Not well at all."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Jessica spoke up.

"Lucius?"

"Yes, love."

"Do you think I could meet the other young women in your allied families?"

Lucius looked at her for a moment, processing her request. "Of course, but why?"

"I'm lonely Lucius." Lucius looked at her pouting."Oh don't look at me like that" Jessica chuckled.

"You know what I mean. Nicola can't always be with me, and like it or not, neither can you. You have a kingdom to run and pretty soon I'll be helping you run it. But for the time being I'm beginning to feel like Scott no friends."

Lucius looked at her, his expression puzzled over the term she had used.

"I'll explain later. But that's not the point. You have your friends and allies, people you know and can talk to, aside from me of course. But I have no friends except for Nicola, Jason and Dmitri, and I'm sorry but they're body guards so they hardly count."

"Ok. Once you're well again we can invite some of the nicer young women from the surrounding Vampire estates for you to meet."

"Really!"

"Of course. It's a reasonable request on your part. There will have to be some conditions, not about how you chose your friends, you've already proven to me that I have no say in that, but the way that they travel to the castle and their escort will have to be inspected. I won't start a war because one of the girls goes crying back to her father."

"So how do I go about meeting them?"

"I'll get Barbara to send up a list of the nicer families and you can choose from there. I'll have Nicola's status elevated to Lady in Waiting so her presence won't seem suspicious."

"Will Alexandru go for that?"

"Hopefully, love. But after the past week I'm not sure how much more I can ask of him."


End file.
